The Rings, Our Hearts
by Kiranoto-Issh0-ni-183
Summary: Takumi and Gii are having a stable relationship, but every relationship has to have a bump in the road. What happens if someone threatens their relationship? Yeah cliche plot but trust me, it'll be worth it to read Maybe rated M later...I dunno.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the world...Joking, I mean the people of ! I am back and I have a new installment to my stories! I was in the middle of writing one of my other stories when this idea popped into my head...no...that's not right...Oh yeah, I was on vacation when I was at the beach, the idea for this new story just popped into my head. So please enjoy all you Takumi-kun fans! **

**NOTE: For those you like ShingyojixMisu pairing, I honestly am not going to write too much but there is no guarantee that I will not write will right like A LOT. I am more of a TakumixGii person. Sorry to disappoint you guys. But seriously I will write about ShingyojixMisu.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Takumi-kun Series or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction as many can see so if you don't like, don't read and please don't leave negative comments just because you didn't like it. That would be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 1:

In Japan, deep in the mountains lie an all boys boarding school named "Shidou High Class Academy." Here we find the students from wealthy family attending the school. Among those students, there is one student who is a little different; yes, his name is Hayama Takumi. He wasn't like any of the elite students in the school which made him an outsiders to most of the students, accept for one person, his name was Saki Giichi, nicknamed Gii. Not only was Gii smart but he also had the looks. He was also the son of a top business CEO and going to inherit his father's fortune. Everyone in the school knew about this and respected Gii very much. Even though he had a lot of admirers, there was only one person who had his heart and it was Takumi himself. But I guess everyone already knew their past so let's move on.

Now that Takumi and Gii have been dating, the students on campus have heard the rumors; while others got slowly accepted the fact, others grew jealous and their hearts were filled with hatred for Takumi. Many have tried to make Takumi break up with Gii but they've failed so they ended up giving except one person. That student still holds a grudge against Takumi for all the times he escaped from a plan. That student was a kohai from the 10th grade and his name was Tsubasa Kaito. Though he was already popular in his grade, things weren't enough for him. He was a greedy child and wanted a lot of attention just for himself. With that personality like that, of course he would chase after Gii.

Takumi and his friends aren't surprised by Kaito's actions anymore for he and his minions is the only group out to break Takumi and Gii up. Shouzou has made many attempts to report the boy but with his father's power in the business world, Kaito only got minimal punishment. But now that they have a good idea of what Kaito's plans are like, Gii made sure that Takumi wouldn't fall for Kaito's tricks.

Other than a small bullying issue, Takumi was more than happy to be with his lover. As if things couldn't get any better, Takumi and Gii were about to celebrate their two year anniversary together. Before they could plan their 'date', Gii had received news from the board of directors that he had won an award for placing first in the All-State test.

After hearing the news, Gii immediately went to see Takumi in his dorm room. Even though he was in a hurry, Gii walked through the dormitories with grace and calm. Once he reached Takumi's room, he made sure no one was around and then he knocked. After waiting a few minutes, the door opened and there Gii saw his lover's bright, smiling face. Gii quickly came in the room and heard Takumi say:

"Gii, I heard the news. Congratulations on placing first. You are so smart."

"Thanks Takumi. It's all thanks to your encouragement when I was studying. With you pushing me forward, I can do anything," said Gii as he gave his lover a hug. "But that's not what I wanted to see you for. Oh right, where's Misu?"

"He's in the library studying with Shingyoji-kun. Or at least I think he is," laughed Takumi.

"Okay...haha...no back on topic. What I wanted to talk to you was about this upcoming Sunday. You know what it is, right?" Asked Gii.

"Of course I know what it is," said Takumi as he kissed his lover on the lips. "It's our two year anniversary. How can I forget something so important?"

"I know, I just wanted to make sure," said Gii.

"So you don't trust me so remember things?" Asked Takumi with a questioning look on his face.

"No, no that's not at all what I meant. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that we should meet up at the greenhouse," said Gii.

"Okay, the greenhouse. I'll meet you there," smiled Takumi.

After a brief conversation, Gii left the room, leaving Takumi to think to himself. He sat at his window sill, staring out into the distance with a smile on his face. Looking down, he could see the rest of the campus with students walking around. He then saw Gii walk out of the dorms an immediately like moths attracted to light, students swarmed around Gii, giving him congratulations. Takumi rolled his eyes and gave a small chuckle then went over to his bedside desk. Takumi opened the drawer and took out a piece of paper. On the paper it read an address for a cake shop and jewelry shop. After looking at the paper, Takumi put it back safely and hidden in the drawer. He then went back to doing his homework. He was so excited for their anniversary. And the date was drawing closer and closer. What will happen on that day, he wonders.

**Indeed...what **_**will **_**happen on the day of their anniversary? Will Gii and Takumi spend another incredible and magical night together? Find out next chapter!**

**OMG I DID IT! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? REVIE PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! OMG I got so many great reviews and that makes me soooooo happy and I've decided to write the second chapter just because of it. Also I just fell in love with my own plot line that I just wanted to continue it so badly. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Hold onto your hearts cuz they might just pop out of your chest.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Takumi-kun Series or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction as many can see so if you don't like, don't read and please don't leave negative comments just because you didn't like it. That would be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 2:

The long awaited anniversary day has finally arrived. Takumi was waiting for the teacher to sign a pass allowing him to leave campus. As he stood and waited, Takumi thought about the look on Gii's face after he finished his shopping. The teacher had finally finished signing the papers and Takumi was immediately out the door towards the campus gates. As he was about to leave, a group of students blocked his way. Takumi knew who it was right away and he put on a serious face.

"Can I help you?" He asked bluntly.

"Where are you going, commoner?" Asked one of the students.

"None of your business. Now please move so I can move on with my business," Takumi said.

"I don't think so, Hayama-sempai," said a voice from behind.

"What do you want Kaito?" Asked Takumi with a cold tone.

"I just want to warn you. Let go of Gii-sempai. Your relationship is being frowned upon," said Kaito.

"And what's the difference if you were to be with him?" Asked Takumi.

"Of course it would be different," the boy laughed as he walked towards Takumi. "I have power which makes me more important. And besides, I'm wealthy and your just lowly commoner."

This trash talk from Kaito was nothing new for Takumi. He simply ignored the boy's voice and worried about the students that surrounded him. Takumi didn't want to make Gii worry too much, not with his busy schedule. As Kaito continued to talk, he noticed that Takumi wasn't even listening to him.

"Oy! HAYAMA! Are you even listening to me?" He yelled.

"Yeah...I was...until your voice got a little boring," said Takumi as he tried to maneuver through the students but then they stopped him.

"You are getting really cocky just because you're with Gii-sempai, aren't you?" Said Kaito as he got angrier.

"Hey, Kaito, we should stop. I don't think we should get into anymore trouble," said one student.

"Yeah, you might have power but we don't and us getting into trouble again would mean like forever punishment," said another student.

"You all are wimps. Fine, but you'll regret this Hayama-sempai and one day I will win this," said Kaito as he turned his back and left.

Takumi shrugged off the situation, let out a sigh of relief and left the campus to continue on with his business. He took a bus to go to the city and then followed the address on the sheet of paper. First he went to a bakery near the bus stop and bought a 'Congratulations' cake. The shopkeeper asked who it was for and he answered that it was for a friend.

"He placed first in a huge All-State test. This is to congratulate him," said Takumi.

"Well, isn't that sweet. You're a good friend, and your friend is going to be very happy," said the shopkeeper.

Takumi paid for the cake, thanked the shopkeeper and left the bakery. Takumi then went to his second destination written on the piece of paper. He walked across the street then entered a jewelry shop. He looked through the display and then found a pair of rings that look like couple rings but a little bit more manlier. They were more like friendship rings for guys but Takumi thought about it the other way. He asked the sales person to take the ring out and let him try it on. As he tried on one of the rings, he found that it fit his finger perfectly. He asked the sales person to get the other ring in a size that was one size bigger than the ring he was currently wearing. The sales woman went to the back and came out with the ring Takumi asked for.

"It's perfect," said Takumi as he looked at the ring.

"This might not be in my position to ask but...who is this ring for? Is it for someone special?" The sales woman asked.

Takumi blushed a bit and answered:

"Kinda. He's a friend and this is a friendship ring."

"Alright well what do you think?" She asked.

"I'll take them," said Takumi.

"Alright then. Just a minute, I'll get the fixed price," said the sales woman as she went to the back of the room again.

_"Maybe Gii wouldn't want things to be too obvious being the type of person he was. What should I do? Oh right, he can wear the ring around his neck," _thought Takumi.

The sales woman came back with the price and then Takumi asked if he could get a silver chain for the second ring. The woman reached for a drawer under the display table and took out a gold and silver thin chain. Takumi chose the silver one since it would match the ring better. The woman gave Takumi a red box to hold the ring in. Takumi thanked the sales woman, bought the rings and headed back to the school campus to meet Gii.

Meanwhile back on campus, Gii was waiting in the greenhouse, staring at his watch from time to time, anxiously awaiting his lover's arrival. He then heard the door of the greenhouse click and Gii's face lit up. He walked over to see Takumi only to find that it was Kaito and Gii's face darkened and his expression became serious. Kaito approached Gii but then walked past him and took a seat on the bench.

"Hmmm, not such a bad meeting place," said the boy.

"What do you want?" Asked Gii.

"Are you expecting someone? Like maybe...Hayama-sempai?" the boy asked with a smirk.

"What did you do to him? I swear if you hurt him-"

"Relax, Gii-sempai. We didn't do anything to him...yet," said Kaito.

"You!"

"Wait a minute. Before you try to kill me, I'm here to offer a truths," said Kaito.

"What truths?" Asked Gii.

"If you kiss me, then I'll leave," said Kaito.

"What? What makes you think that I'll kiss you?" Asked Gii in disgust.

"Maybe if you do that, I'll leave Hayama-sempai alone and won't cause him any harm," said Kaito.

"You really are sly, Tsubasa Kaito," said Gii.

"Oh, think about it Gii-sempai. You wouldn't want your precious boyfriend to get hurt, would you?" Kaito asked with a smirk as he walked around Gii.

"So...your saying just one kiss? Then you'll leave me and Takumi alone and never bother us again?" Asked Gii.

The boy nodded and Gii moved in for the kiss, no matter how much he hated the idea. Their lips slowly touch until Gii just lightly pressed his against Kaito's. That was the most uncomfortable feeling that Gii has ever felt, kissing someone he didn't love nor even like. At that moment, Takumi was walking up to the greenhouse, He quietly opened the door, intending to surprise his boyfriend when everything went downhill. Takumi walked into the greenhouse, onto the main platform and saw the horrid sight; his beloved was kissing someone. More importantly it was someone that was kohai (junior) that bullies Takumi when Gii isn't around.

The brunet was in complete shock; so shocked that he dropped the expensive cake and the present he brought for Gii. The thud of the objects caused Gii and Kaito to lightly jump. Gii let go of the kohai in surprised and when he looked to see what it was that made such a loud noise, his eyes widened in shock. Takumi was standing on the platform, his face full of shock and his hands shaking; he was staring right into Gii's eyes. Gii quickly ran over to his lover's side only to see Takumi slowly backing up away from him with fear, betrayal, and sadness in his eyes.

"Takumi...I can explain," said Gii.

"No...no... Don't come near me," cried Takumi. "Gii...you...why?"

"Takumi, just let me explain," pleaded Gii.

Without even listening to Gii's explanation, Takumi ran out of the greenhouse into the pouring rain, but he didn't care. His heart was in pain, his heart hurt too much for him to bear. He ran so fare that it felt like he was running forever. Finally Takumi stopped running due to fatigue only then did he realize where he was. He stopped right near the concert hall. With eyes filled with tears, Takumi ran into the hall even though there was a sign not permitting entry. When he was inside, his clothes and body were dripping from the rain water. Even though all the furniture and instruments have been moved, there was still the steps and the stage where Gii and Takumi sat on last year. Takumi walked up to the stage slowly and breathing heavily then took a seat on the stage. He leaned up against a post, quietly weeping.

_"Why would Gii do such a horrible thing? Especially today of all days...our...anniversary,"_ thought Takumi.

**Will Takumi ever find out the truth behind the horrible scene? What will Gii do? And what is Kaito planning? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Sorry this chapter and last chapter was a little rushed. But I hoped you all enjoyed it so far. I'm like on a roll writing all these stories. The next chapter will be epic! Wait and see!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! I'm so so happy for all the reviews I got from everyone! Okay enough with my bable here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Takumi-kun Series or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction as many can see so if you don't like, don't read and please don't leave negative comments just because you didn't like it. That would be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 3:

After witnessing such a shocking sight, Takumi ran out of the greenhouse into the pouring rain and headed towards the abandoned concert hall. While in the concert hall, he silently wept due to his broken heart. Takumi was still, however soaking wet from running in the rain. And despite the weight of his soaked clothes, the weight of Takumi's heart was heavier. He sat in the darkness of the hall with his mind playing back the image of Gii kissing someone else, the pain soon started to reach its breaking point. Tears continued to fall down his wet face, then to his cold, trembling lips. Even though he was inside, there wasn't any heat to help him heat up and dry off. The rain was still going on strong outside, the cold winds started to blow in through some of the open windows. Takumi soon started to tremble in his seat. The coldness of his clothes was soaking into his skin. As he sat there, Takumi's eyes soon started to fell heavy, begging him to let them close. He tried hard not to fall asleep but to no avail. In the end, he fell into a deep slumber with the cold feeling of his clothes slowly sinking it's frozen teeth into his skin.

Meanwhile back at the greenhouse, Gii stood dumbfounded at the doorway, staring off at the direction that his lover ran. In his hand, Gii held Takumi's ring necklace. With anger and grief slowly building up, Gii was at the point of blowing. He turns to the first year, grabs him by the collar and yells:

"You bastard! You knew this would happen, didn't you?!"

"What are you talking about, Gii-sempai? I didn't know things would turn out like this," the freshman said with a smirk.

"You...!"

"Gii-sempai, are you sure you want to picking a fight with me at a time like this? What about your precious lover?" The cocky first year said with a smirk. Kaito was right, there was no time to argue; Gii had to go find Takumi and explain himself before it's too late.

Gii let go of Kaito's shirt, shot him a glaring loon then ran out the doors. Gii then noticed that is had stopped raining which means that Takumi ran in the rain, his worries got even worse. Gii ran around, looking to see where his beloved had gone. He then thought of the only place that Takumi could've ran to if not the dorms. Gii ran as fast as he could when he accidently tripped and fell to the ground. He ended up scrapping his hand and his cheek. But he couldn't care less about himself at that point, he got up and continued to run. Finally he reached in destination, the concert hall. Gii ran into the hall, scanning the dark room for Takumi. As he looked through the darkness of the room, Gii noticed a figure at the corner of his eye. When he turned to see who or what it was, he let out a sigh of relief, it was Takumi. He was sitting against a post, keeping completely silent.

"Takumi?" Gii called out.

There was no answer. Gii ran over to his lover's side to see his condition. But as soon as he put his hand on Takumi's shoulder he felt that his clothes were still soaking wet. Gii picked up Takumi's head and felt that he was burning up.

"Takumi! Takumi...wake up. Takumi!" Cried Gii.

"*cough cough*..."

"Takumi...can you hear me? Oy!" Cried Gii as he shook his lover's shoulder.

Takumi slightly opened his eyes but his vision was still blurry. All he could hear was the voice of someone calling his name. After slightly regaining his senses, Takumi was able to figure out who the person was.

"Gii...?" Takumi muttered.

"Takumi! Oh thank god. I thought I'd lost you," said Gii as he pulled Takumi in to a tight embrace.

"Why...why are you...here," said Takumi with heavy breaths. "*cough* *cough*"

"I had to come after you and tell you the truth," said Gii.

"What? What...truth? What's the truth...behind that awful kiss?" Struggled Takumi.

"He forced me to...he was blackmailing me," said Gii.

"Then...still...why did you kiss Kaito of all people?" Asked Takumi as tears began to build up.

"He has nothing to do with us! I only did it so that he could leave us alone. I wanted to protect you. You know I would never EVER hurt you," explained Gii. "I didn't want him to cause you trouble again."

"What are you...what are you talking about?" Asked Takumi.

"When you were out, Tsubasa-kun came in and threatened me. He said that if I did...kiss...him, he would leave you alone and never pick on you again. there was nothing behind that kiss. Nothing, I swear!" Said Gii. "I love you and only you Takumi. And I would never hurt you in such a cruel way."

"Really? But how did you know where to find me?" Asked Takumi.

"If you hadn't gone to the dorms where else would you be? I know you and that's how I found you," said Gii. " Oh my god, you're burning up. You ran in the rain and didn't even dry off your clothes?"

"Sorry... I wasn't really...ugh...*cough cough*... thinking..." Said Takumi as he looked as his lover's face then noticed the scratch. "Gii, what happened here...you...scrapped your handsome...face."

"Yeah...I tripped when I came looking for you. I'm a little clumsy when I panic, especially for someone as important as you," said Gii as he brushed his hand over Takumi's warm/burning cheeks.

"And your hands are scratch, too. Are you alright?" Takumi continued to asked as he looked at his lover's condition.

"This scratch is nothing. Honestly, I'm fine. But like always, I come running for you. I'll probably have to enter in the Olympics at this rate," joked Gii as he bent over to kiss Takumi on the forehead. He then realized how hot Takumi's forehead and body was. "Dear God! Takumi, I need to get you to the infirmary. Your running a really high fever," said Gii. "Here, climb on my back, I'l carry you there."

"No...Gii...I can walk...by myself," said Takumi as he tried to stand up only to lose balance immediately due to dizziness. Luckily Gii was there to catch him.

"See, you can't even stand up without falling. Now come on, don't be stubborn and get on my back," said Gii with a serious expression.

"I'm sorry...Gii...for troubling you like this," said Takumi as he climbed on Gii back.

"This is nothing troublesome, Takumi. I'm doing this because I care about you," said Gii as he made his way out of the concert hall.

"Ah! Gii...I'm getting your clothes soaked. I guess...I should really walk...Gii," said Takumi. "Please, you might get sick, too."

"Takumi, stop worrying. You'll get worse, I'll be fine just worry about yourself for now," said Gii.

"Alright," said Takumi as he rested his head against Gii's shoulder. "Gii...aisheteru."

"Yeah, I know. Me too," whispered Gii.

As Gii continued to carry Takumi to the infirmary on his back, Takumi, with his arms around Gii's neck, felt the silver chain and noticed the ring that he was supposed to give Gii was around his neck. He lightly touched the ring and said:

"You found my present?"

"Of course. You dropped it, remember? Along with that fancy cake. Ah~ what a waste, too," said Gii. "And here I was looking forward to spend some quality time with you."

"We're together now, aren't we?" Smiled Takumi weakly.

"Very funny," said Gii. "But that's that not what I meant."

"Gii...I'm getting...really...sleepy. I'm so tired," said Takumi.

"No stay with me. Keep talking to me. We're almost there. C'mon Takumi, stay awake," pleaded Gii as quickened his pace.

"But my eyes...they won't stay open. I'm really tired," struggled Takumi.

Without any time to spare, Gii walked faster until they finally reached the infirmary. When he came into the office, the nurse expected nothing less for this wasn't the first time Takumi had visited the infirmary. The nurse told Gii to lay Takumi down on the beds and to take off his wet clothing. She handed Gii a pair of school pajamas and instructed Gii that Takumi should wear that after the wet clothes are off. The nurse then left the room for a break and to let Gii change Takumi in privacy.

In Takumi's current state, he was in no condition to do anything. Gii began taking off Takumi's hood jacket, then took off his lover's shirt which revealed his bare skin and some red marks from their last encounter. Luckily the nurse was outside when Gii was undressing Takumi.

"Gii...let me do this..." breathed Takumi.

"You're in no condition, you can barely even speak," said Gii.

"But...it's so embarrassing," said Takumi.

"Why are you blushing? This has never been an issue before," whispered Gii.

"I'm...I'm not blushing...it's just that..."

"Takumi...your face is looking very...erotic right now," whispered Gii.

"Ah! Gii! Stop it...you can't treat a sick...person like this..." said Takumi in a very breathy tone.

With a smirk, Gii took a dry towel and dried his lovers wet upper body then slipped on the school's pajamas. After finishing the upper body, Gii moved down to the lower body. That was when Takumi tried his hardest to stop Gii. Takumi pleaded Gii to let him change into pants himself. Knowing that Takumi had a rather stubborn attitude, Gii had no choice to let his lover change on his own.

After Takumi finished changing, the nurse came in. She checked up on Takumi and told Gii that he has a high fever from the rain. She then noticed that Gii's clothes were soaked as well but it wasn't too serious. The nurse just advised that Gii goes back to his dorm room and change into something dry while Takumi rests in the infirmary until his fever lets up. Gii had no choice but to follow the nurses words no matter how much he wanted to stay beside Takumi. Before leaving, Gii exchanged a loving smile towards Takumi, and Takumi back.

Back at Gii's dorm room, he called in his best friend to discuss things that had just happened. Shouzou arrived immediately after Gii called him on his cell. When he came into the room, he saw that his best friend had just finished changing out of his damp clothes and into dry ones. Shouzou took a seat on Gii's room couch and waited until his friend was finished. Gii took his chair from his desk and pulled it towards the coffee table until he was seated opposite to his friend.

"So Gii, what's so urgent that you have to talk to me about?" Asked Shouzou.

"You know...you kind of sound like you don't care about your best friend's needs anymore," laughed Gii.

"Well...no but seriously? What's the matter? Did something happen? If I recall correctly, isn't today your two year anniversary with Hayama?" Asked Shouzou.

"Yeah it is," answered Gii.

"Speaking of Hayama, where is he?" Asked Shouzou.

"He's in the infirmary," exclaimed Gii.

"What? The infirmary? What's wrong? Did Kaito's minions go after him again?" Asked Shouzou.

"No...it was more like something that I did," said Gii.

**So Gii is telling Shouzou everything, but what are the future plans? What about Takumi? How is going to feel afterwards? What is that Kaito scheming? Find out next chapter!**

**OMG OMG How was it? It took me forever to come up with this and I was so so happy to write this because of the love between Takumi and Gii! Please Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back! Okay got so so many great reviews and was still writing the next chapter so here it is! Next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Takumi-kun Series or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction as many can see so if you don't like, don't read and please don't leave negative comments just because you didn't like it. That would be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!

"He's in the infirmary," exclaimed Gii.

"What? The infirmary? What's wrong? Did Kaito's minions go after him again?" Asked Shouzou.

"No...it was more like something that I did," said Gii.

"What did you do this time, Gii?" Asked his friend.

"It wasn't entirely my fault...but yeah Kaito was at it again," said Gii.

"What did he do now?" Asked Shouzou.

"I was in the greenhouse waiting for Takumi when that kid showed up. He threatened me with the thing that was closest to me," exclaimed Gii.

"Hayama," said Shouzou.

"Yeah, he threatened that he would keep bullying Takumi unless...unless I kissed him..." Gii trailed off.

"W-what! He said that...you have to...and did you?" Asked Shouzou.

"I did...but it was nothing, honestly!" Said Gii,

"You did it to protect Hayama, didn't you?" Asked Shouzou.

"And that is why you are my best friend," said Gii as he nudged Shouzou on the shoulder.

"So then why is Hayama in the infirmary?" Asked Shouzou.

"He saw that I was kissing Kaito and ran out in the pouring rain. He then sat in the concert hall in his wet clothes and got a fever. That's why he is resting in the infirmary," said Gii.

"Oh, alright then. Are you going to visit him?" Asked Shouzou.

Gii got out of his seat and walked towards the window. He moved the curtain with his fingers and replied:

"Of course I'm going to go visit him. I can't help but feel uneasy about leaving him in there alone."

"I understand. But you should wait until the nurse is out of office before you visit him... You know, for some privacy," said Shouzou.

"Probably a good idea- wait are you hinting something?" Gii asked, suspicious of his friend.

"Nothing. But it looks like Hayama isnt the only one who got hurt, you have a scratch on your face. Well anyways, I got to head back, it's getting late. Have fun, Gii," waved Shouzou as he headed towards the door and let himself out.

Gii stood alone in his room with a smile on his face just thinking about his dorky yet smart friend. His smile soon faded as the thought of his lover lying alone in the infirmary. Gii's urge to go see him grew even stronger but he knew that the nurse would not allow visitors late in the day so all he had to do was wait. But the feeling of danger would not leave Gii's mind.

"Takumi, I want to see you," Gii whispered.

Meanwhile, back in the infirmary, Takumi slowly regained his consciousness and started to take in his surroundings. He finally remembered that Gii carried him the infirmary after they were talking in the concert hall. Since he ran in the rain and the cold chill of his clothes made him sick, his memory of their conversation in the concert hall was really cloudy and vague. He only remembered that Gii explained what happened at the greenhouse and that he has the ring necklace. But everything else was a blur. Takumi tried to sit up but his head started to pound really hard.

"Crap...ugh...this headache is killing me," said Takumi.

"Hayama-kun? Are you awake?" Asked the nurse.

"Ah, hai sensei," answered Takumi.

"Oh good, you were sleeping for quite a while. Now I need to take your temperature," said the nurse as she opened the curtains and approached the brunet. Takumi, unconsciously tensed up, began to feel a little nauseous.

"Ah...sensei, I think I can take my temperature by myself," said Takumi.

"Oh, ok then," said the nurse.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Takumi took the thermometer from the nurse and placed it in his mouth. He wait for a few minutes until he heard a beep and called for the nurse. The nurse recorded Takumi's temperature and said that he should stay in the infirmary for the night and skip school activities tomorrow until he was fully recovered. The nurse gave Takumi some pain killers to help his headache but in return she said that the pills will make him tired and very sleepy. Takumi laid back down on the pillow and looked out a nearby window. The pain killers slowly started to take affect and he began to feel very drowsy. It was already dark by the time he finished the check up and Takumi started to wonder what Gii was doing. After staring outside for a few minutes, Takumi drifted off into a deep slumber yet again.

Later that night, while Takumi was sleeping soundly and the nurse had left her station to go home, the door of the room became unlocked. Takumi, however, was still fast asleep. Foot steps became audible but still wasn't enough to wake up Takumi. The intruder walked into the infirmary towards the glass case of medicine, gauzes and and cleaning alcohol. The intruder picked the lock of the case, took out the cleaning alcohol and gauze. With his black leather gloves, the intruder poured the cleaning alcohol into a glass then dunked the gauzes into the alcohol and threw it across the room. Soon the room started to smell like alcohol but poor Takumi was completely knocked out due to the pain killers the nurse gave him.

The intruder let out a small chuckle and then took out an object from his pocket. With a flick of his finger, a spark emitted from the object and there was a flame. The intruder walked towards the door and opened it, scanned the outside and then tossed the lighter into the room. The flame bounced on one gauze to another and soon catching the whole place on fire. Soon the infirmary was lit with a orange light and it started to bother Takumi. He slowly opened his eyes to a blurry but bright yellow room. The smell of smoke and alcohol started to make their way to his nose and he began to suffocate.

Suddenly there was a loud ringing noise. Takumi looked out the window and saw that the lights on campus started to flick on; it was the fire alarm. Takumi got out of the bed but due to the affects of the pain killers, he was too dizzy and ended up tumbling towards the floor. The room started to spin around him and Takumi couldn't get a clear sight to where the door was.

"Help! *cough* *cough*" He cried.

Back at the dorms, Gii woke up in surprise due to the fire alarm. He completely forgot to visit Takumi when he dozed off. Gii wondered why would the school have a fire drill at eleven o'clock at night. He walked out of his dorm, still in his casual clothing and saw the other students walking out of the dorms. There he saw Misu and Shouzou casually walking out with questioning looks on their faces. The group gathered outside on the school's field then noticed that this wasn't just a fire drill but there was an actual fire going on. All the students stared up at the room where the fire was coming from. Suddenly the flames broke the window and the glass shattered.

"Where the hell is the fire coming from?" Asked Misu.

"Wait...isn't that-?" said Shouzou.

"Arata-san!" Cried a voice from behind.

"Shingyoji," said Misu.

"Eh? Where's Hayama-san?" Asked Shingyoji.

"Gii! That fire! It's coming from the infirmary!" Shouted Shouzou.

"Oh my god! Takumi's in there!" Cried Gii.

"What!" Cried Misu and Shingyoji in unison.

"The firefighters are on their way so everyone just calm down," said a teacher.

"Why is Hayama in the infirmary?" Asked Misu.

"It's a long story but right now, we have to go and save him!" Said Shouzou as he and Gii ran off in the infirmary's direction.

The boys, ignoring the teacher's words, ran towards the infirmary. They climbed up the stairs and ran as fast as they could towards the infirmary. Once they reached the infirmary, the boys saw flames shooting out of the broken windows and smoke floating out into the air. Gii faintly heard someone crying for help.

"Takumi!" Gii cried out. "We're coming to help you! Just hang on!"

"We have to open the door!" Cried Shouzou.

"Wait! The handle's probably burning hot. We might have to break it down!" Said Misu.

"Takumi, if you can hear me, stay away from the door!" Yelled Gii. "Alright...on three. 1...2...3!"

The boys' first attempt did not break the door but after the second attempt made the door come crashing down, letting the heat and flames come pouring out of the room. The room was completely covered in flames and smoke. You could barely see anything. Gii called out to Takumi many times but it was useless, he wasn't getting any reply back. Without thinking, Gii ran into the room despite the heat. He made his way carefully around the flames, using his sleeves to block the smoke from suffocating him. While making his way through the flames, he saw a body laying on the floor. The flames made it hard for him to see but Gii recognized that it was Takumi.

"Takumi!" Gii called out.

He ran over towards his lover, shook his shoulder lightly until he heard Takumi cough. Gii picked Takumi up and quickly walked out of the room. From above a plank of wood fell down right behind Gii, luckily the two were unharmed. Gii finally managed to get out the door, but as soon as he got out, Gii collapsed on his knees. His vision and senses began to become blurry, all he could see was his lover in his arms and the firefighters carrying him away, then Gii's vision became dark.

Shouzou, Misu and Shingyoji caught Gii as he was about to fall down. The medics told the boys to place Gii on the stretcher and then they gave Gii an oxygen mask. The rest of the fire fighters ran into the room to extinguish the fire.

Gii and Takumi were then taken to a near by hospital to be treated for any burns. But who was the one to start the fire? Could it be Kaito or his minions? Maybe someone else? Find out next chapter

**So what did you think? Sorry for hurting Takumi again. It seems like every fanfiction I write, I always ended up hurting Takumi. I mean no harm it's just that I think that through struggles, love can always find it's way especially for Gii and Takumi. Next chapter will be purely fluff and other stuff (huh, that rhymed) for those who have been waiting for it! Please REVIEW A LOT! I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM BACK! OMG had a great idea recently and decided to write it out for you guys. I guarantee this chapter will make your hearts skip a beat! Alright, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Takumi-kun Series or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction as many can see so if you don't like, don't read and please don't leave negative comments just because you didn't like it. That would be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!

His eyes opened to the bright white light. Everything was blurry at the moment but all he could hear was a loud and annoying beeping noise. He looked around and said:

"What the hell is that beeping noise?"

"Oh thank goodness, you woke up. God, I was worried sick," said someone next to him.

"Yeah... But where am I? And seriously, what is that bloody beeping noise?" the boy asked.

"You're in the hospital and that noise is the heartbeat monitor. Seriously Gii couldn't you figure it out?" Mocked the boy next to him.

"Very funny Shouzou. But why am I in the hospital? I'm not injured though," said Gii.

"You seriously don't remember anything, huh? Remember the fire? After you saved Hayama, you passed out due to lack of oxygen and you've got some light burns on you arm. You've been asleep for at least a day," said Shouzou.

"What! A day! Wait... Takumi! Where is he? I have to see him," said Gii as he got out of bed but immediately felt a pain in his arm. "Ouch! What the hell?!"

"Don't move so quickly, you've got a burn on your arm. Hayama's fine he's resting over there across the room," pointed Shouzou.

It was true, Takumi was indeed laying right across from Gii. The poor teenaged had bandages on his left arm and hand. Shouzou told Gii that his burns weren't too serious and since he was in the fire for quite a long time, Takumi didn't have enough oxygen and has been sleeping ever since they got him to the hospital. The doctors admired Gii for his bravery and courage. But at the moment all Gii wanted do was to go over to his lover's side. Shouzou told Gii that he can't move until at least tomorrow and Gii showed a face of defeat. He hated hospital with a burning passion. Gii always thought that "Doctors give you meaningless crap just to keep you there and so that you can pay them."

"Well think whatever you want Gii, I have to leave now. See ya tomorrow and follow the doctor's orders," said Shouzou.

"Yeah, yeah but no promises," said Gii as his friend left.

As soon as Shouzou left, Gii did the exact opposite of what his friend just said. Gi slowly and carefully got out of bed and walked towards his lover from across the room. Gii, with his unburned arm, moved a stool from nearby and sat it up towards Takumi's bed. Gii sat down and stared at his lovers sleeping face.

"Takumi, wake up. Please wake up. I hate seeing in pain like this," said Gii as he held onto Takumi's hand with his good hand. "Please, please wake up."

And Gii kissed his lover on the hand and suddenly, as if lifting a spell from a fairytale, Takumi started to stir and slowly open his eyes. The first one he saw was his true love, Gii. He smiled weakly but it had meaning. Gii was so happy to see his lover up that Gii stood up and kissed Takumi on the forehead.

"You're back," said Gii. "Thank goodness."

"Where'd you think I would go? Baka~ You know I won't leave you," said Takumi weakly as he slowly moved his arm to stroke Gii's face. "Aishteru, Gii."

"Me too, Takumi. So much that it hurts me to see you like this," said Gii as he clasped Takumi's hand in his.

"I'm okay. This isn't too serious... I'll get better. And look... We have matching burns," Takumi joked but when he looked up at Gii, he could see his lover not laughing but had a rather worried/serious expression. "Gii...I'm fine...honestly."

"This is all my fault...If only I had visited you in the infirmary sooner, none of this would've happened," said Gii.

"Gii...it's not your fault. No one could've predicted this and if you were to cone early, you would've been caught in the mess and be even more injured," said Takumi.

"I don't care, all I care about is you and how you keep getting hurt because of me," said Gii as he let a tear drop from his sad eyes.

"Don't say that. You've always been there to support and save me. I only wish that I could do the same for you," said Takumi.

"You already are. You're saving my life so many times and sometimes you even kill me. You make my heart stop beating and the race again every time," said Gii as he bent down to kiss Takumi on the lips.

"You are such a flatterer," said Takumi.

"Only the best. If you need anything, I'm just over there, alright?" said Gii.

"Okay," said Takumi.

With that Gii walked back towards his bed when he felt something tug on his shirt. When he turned around, he saw that Takumi was gripping onto his shirt with a sad expression.

"What's wrong?" Gii asked.

"Don't go...not yet..." said Takumi.

"Alright, I'll sit here for awhile. If the nurse comes in and yells at us, I'm blaming you," said Gii.

"What? Mou~ Gii, you're mean," said Takumi.

Despite his lover's teasing, Takumi still loved Gii a lot. Gii sat with Takumi until it was dark, telling each other random stories and having weird conversations. Even though they were in the hospital, they made the best of their time alone. Gii was glad that he was able to spend time with Takumi because there wasn't enough freedom for them on the school campus.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Asked Gii.

"What is?"

"This. Being alone in a room with you. It's so comfortable. I feel like I can be myself again," said Gii.

"Aren't you always yourself around me?" Asked Takumi.

"True...but at school it's different," said Gii. "I feel like I'm hiding behind the glasses when I'm at school."

"You don't have to and you're not right now so it doesn't matter," said Takumi as he sat up from the bed.

"Careful," said Gii as he helped his lover.

"I'm fine, the bed can do it for me," said Takumi.

"I know...but..."

"I love you just the way you are. Even if you have to hide yourself behind those spectacles," said Takumi as he kissed Gii on his cheek.

"Thanks...the one thing that sucks about being in a hospital is that...I can't love as much as I want to," Gii whispered into Takumi's ear.

This made Takumi turn completely red. He even tried not to look into Gii's eyes at that moment. But when he turned to see his boyfriend's expression, Takumi was surprised with a kiss on the lips. But this wasn't a peck but a long and passionate kiss. Gii's good hand stroked Takumi's neck, then jawline down to his neck and then towards his shirt collar. He outlined the shirt and then reached for the buttons. Gii took off one of the buttons and was in the middle of releasing the next one when he was cut short by Takumi's hand.

"No...Gii...not here. We're in the hospital remember?" Asked Takumi as he broke the kiss.

"Just one more...kiss then I'll stop...even if I hate the idea," begged Gii.

"Fine...just one," said Takumi.

With that, Gii gave him one last kiss and went back to his bed just in time for the nurse to come and check in on them.

_"I wanted you to keep going though, Gii," _thought Takumi as the nurse checked on him.

And so their hospital days were, luckily, cut short because of their remarkable healing process. Takumi and Gii went back to school with no burn scars on their arms. All of the students rushed over immediately to see Gii while on the other hand, they gave Takumi the cold shoulder. The only ones that cared were Takumi's friend. He went to the school lounge and had a talk with the boys.

"Oh my god Hayama-san, I thought I was going to die when Gii-sempai told me you were in the infirmary during the fire," said Shingyoji.

"Yeah! You scared us half to death, Takumi," cried Toshihisa.

"Do you mind telling us what you were doing in the infirmary in the first place?" Asked Misu.

"I had a slight fever and wasn't feeling well so I went to the infirmary to have a check up. I also had a huge headache so the nurse gave me some pain killers which made me really sleepy and drowsy so the nurse told me to sleep in the infirmary until the next day," explained Takumi.

"But you seemed fine in the morning that day," said Misu.

"I ran in the rain and didn't get the chance to dry off," said Takumi.

"Seriously...be careful next time," said Misu. "But the question is, how did the fire start?"

"I think I can answer that," said a voice from behind.

"Akaike-kun," Takumi said with a smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Shouzou asked.

"Better," answered Takumi.

"I have an idea how the fire started," said Shouzou. "I went and investigated to the infirmary just yesterday and found that the lock of the room was broken. Someone broke and started the fire but we still don't know who. Also, while looking in the room...well there wasn't much in the room but I found this."

Shouzou took out a burnt object in a plastic bag from his pocket. The boys looked at it and had questioning looks on their faces.

"What is that?" Asked Shingyoji.

"It's a lighter. I got it examined and the case was made by a pretty good quality metal. Only someone with lots of money can get this good quality lighter. It managed to keep it's shape after the fire. The question is...who in this school carries such an expensive lighter?" Purposed Shouzou.

"That's hard. 90% of this school is made up of students from wealthy families. It could be any of them," said Misu.

"That's the problem...but the best lead we have is the one person that would target Takumi. Tsubasa Kaito, he's the main suspect," said Shouzou.

"That kid hates Takumi, doesn't he?" Asked Toshihisa.

"He has the biggest motivation to do it," said Misu.

"But we don't have a clear enough evidence to accuse him," said Shouzou.

"I think that it's 100% his doing, right Hayama-san?" Asked Shingyoji.

"Well...he is the first person that comes to my mind...but maybe there might be someone else," said Takumi.

"Another person? Who else is there?" Asked Toshihisa.

"I don't know but I just have a feeling," said Takumi.

The group continued to have their discussion while Gii was in his room, thinking of many things. Even though he knew that finding the person who set the fire and tried to kill his love was the most important thing, Gii wanted to re-celebrate the anniversary that he and Takumi missed. He thought about many ways that he could celebrate it but still he couldn't come up with anything. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. The person behind the door was no other than Takumi himself. Takumi opened the door once he heard Gii grant him access.

"Gii...is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah..I'm just thinking about somethings," replied Gii.

"Like what?" Takumi asked.

"Well...for starters, who started the fire and why?" Gii stated.

"Oh, everyone was talking to each other about that just a minute ago. Akaike-kun found some leads and a suspect," said Takumi.

"What did he find?" Asked Gii with full interest.

"He found a very expensive lighter in the middle of the infirmary. He said that you'd have to have a load of money to be able to buy such a good quality lighter," said Takumi.

"What about the suspect? How can we base it off of the lighter? More than half of the students at Shidou are from wealthy families," said Gii.

"He said that it might be Kaito because he'd have the motive to do it. But I think that it's not him...it's just a feeling but I feel like there's someone else out there," said Takumi.

Gii pulled Takumi into a tight embrace and said: "Even if there was another person trying to hurt you, I will always protect you."

"I know you will. You'll come running as fast as you would," said Takumi.

"You bet I would," said Gii as he kissed Takumi on the forehead.

After that, Takumi said his good bye and went back to his room. Gii stood in his room still figuring out a way to celebrate their missed anniversary. However, Gii was not the only on to think that. Takumi, on his way back to his room, thought the same exact thing. He wanted to re-do their anniversary but it was a matter of time as well. If they were to celebrate the anniversary again, it would have to be on a weekend or holiday. Not only that but it would have to be in total secrecy unless they wanted the same thing to happen again with Kaito. Takumi entered his room and found Misu sorting as his desk doing homework. Takumi went over to the closet and got out his casual clothes to change out of his uniform. As he was changing, he heard Misu ask:

"You said that someone else beside Tsubasa did it. Who would that be?"

"I just said it was a feeling. I don't know for sure. But what I know is that Kaito wouldn't do something like that because he loves the school," exclaimed Takumi. "He wouldn't destroy school property just forthe sake of getting rid of his enemy."

"That's true. He and his father donate money to this school every year. Then... Who could it be? Does anyone else have a grudge against you?" Asked Misu.

"Why not try half the school population. Most of them hate me very much," exclaimed Takumi.

Misu sat at his desk and wondered while Takumi put his uniform in the laundry basket. Afterwards, Takumi sat down at his desk and began to work on his homework and missed assignments. After about an hour and a half of working on his homework, Takumi decided to take a break. He stood up from himself desk, stretched his body upwards and then went to lie down on his bed. As he laid his head down on his pillow, Takumi suddenly heard his phone ring. At the moment Misu was already out of the room and at the library. Takumi picked up his phone and answered it. It was Gii.

"Hello, Gii? What's wrong?" Takumi asked.

_"Can you come to my room? Just to hang out, I miss you,"_ Gii replied.

"But what would be my excuse?" Asked Takumi.

_"Say that you're asking me about some sort of homework," _said Gii._ "I don't care, please just come."_

And then the conversation ended. Takumi let out a little chuckle, took a book and proceeded to Gii's room. He noticed a few students stilled crowded around the hallways. As soon as he got to Gii's door, knocked and asked:

"Hey, Gii I need your help with this one question."

"Come in," Gii answered from behind the door.

In reality, Takumi really did have a question about that problem. As he got into the room, Takumi was greeted with a loving hug from Gii. Gii then released his lover and said:

"Thanks for coming."

"Of course I would come. What's wrong? You sounded a bit anxious on the phone," said Takumi.

"It's nothing, I just really wanted to see you. Takumi, you actually bought a book with you?" Gii asked.

"Well when you called and told me to make up and excuse, it was the perfect timing and I really do have a question about this one problem," said Takumi with his face blushing red. "Can you help me?"

Gii kissed his lover on the forehead and said: "Of course I will help you. How can I not when you're showing me such an adorable expression."

Takumi moved over to sit at Gii's desk, opened up his book and let Gii explain the question. After understanding the question, Takumi worked until he finished his homework. Gii, on the other hand, was laying in his bed completely bored, reading a book and staring off at his lover's back from time to time. When Takumi finished his homework, he turned and face Gii and noticed that he was reading with his spectacles off. It was kind of unusual to see Gii without his glasses. Takumi continued to stare at his lover's handsome face when his mind somewhere far off topic. He, instead of thinking it to himself, blurted out:

"Gii..."

"Hmm?" Asked Gii.

"What's it feel like...you know...to do me?" Asked Takumi.

"WHAT!" Gii was in totally shock that he jumped up from his bed. "Why would you ask something like that all of a sudden?!"

"I don't know...I was just curious," blushed Takumi as he sat at Gii's desk.

_"It is better to have a some change in a relationship, right? Should I let he have a chance to test things out?" _Thought Gii.

"Do you...want to try?" Asked Gii.

"Eh? I...don't know..." said Takumi trying avoid Gii's eyes.

Even though he kind of hated the idea, Gii got up from his seat and pulled Takumi towards the bed, laying his lover on top of him. He could see that Takumi was blushing very hard. Gii, with his hand, pulled Takumi's face closer to his and gave him a sweet tender kiss. From that tender kiss, it turned into a passionate kiss. In his mind, Takumi was completely unprepared for this moment but he just tried to mimic what Gii would do to him. Takumi gently lifted Gii's shirt up, which revealed his toned and slim body, and bent down to kiss the different parts of the skin, slowly making his way up towards Gii's chest. Takumi could fell the heat rising to his face when he looked up to see Gii's face, he saw that Gii was rather red himself.

_"He's too cute! I can't stand this!" _Gii's thoughts shouted.

Takumi went and kissed the nape of Gii's neck and then traveled up to Gii's face. Gii was finally reaching his peak when Takumi moved his body and rubbed gently against Gii's manly part. Gii finally exploded; he grabbed Takumi by the arm and flipped him over until Gii had topped him. Gii looked at Takumi with pleading eyes and said:

"Sorry, I can't hold on anymore. You've really turned me on with you cuteness."

"I guess it was impossible, huh?" Blushed Takumi. "But, I'm okay with this because I love you Gii."

"Me too, so so much," replied Gii.

He then gave Takumi a passionate kiss. Gii slipped his shirt off while Takumi slipped of his and the two continued to engage in passionate kissing. Gii moved from kissing Takumi's lips to kissing Takumi's neck lobe, then towards the skin of his chest. Gii's lips wondered towards Takumi's nipples as he began to bite one and let his other hand play with the other. Takumi let out gasp and cries of pleasure. He suddenly became too embarrassed to let his voice his voice so he covered his mouth but his voice still came out.

"Ah...Gii...haa ah!"

From Takumi's chest, Gii traveled downwards. Takumi immediately stopped Gii and tried to direct his attention to something else. Takumi pulled his lover towards his face and they began their passionate kiss again.

"Gii...hurry..." breathed Takumi.

"You're rather eager tonight," said Gii.

"Gii...shut up...Ah! Not..too..fast!" Cried Takumi.

"Sorry, I'm at my limit," said Gii.

And the night went on with passionate love.

**Yeah...I know it's a rather crappy ending but...I'm not good at writing lemons...so I apologize for the bad writing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it made me kinda happy writing it. Please review and I know it's not a really good chapter but I hope next chapter will be better. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm back and trying to update everything as fast as I can. Sorry for not writing I had major writer's block so here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Takumi-kun Series or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction as many can see so if you don't like, don't read and please don't leave negative comments just because you didn't like it. That would be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!

It's been a week since the fire incident at Shidou and the culprit still hasn't been found. Takumi was taken in many times for an interrogation but he only told them that he was asleep when the culprit set the infirmary on fire due to the pain killers. The nurse also backed up his statement so Takumi was not accused of anything. However, the question remains, who was the person that set the infirmary on fire?

In addition to that, during that same week, Kaito and his minions have not been bothering Takumi at all, They have been rather quiet which lead to greater suspicions. Despite that, Takumi and Gii got to re-celebrate their anniversary on a Tuesday night. Since the next day was a school Holiday or more like a break to clean up the infirmary, the lovers got to spend more time together. But even though they got to spend time together, Gii put up his guard to the maximum. He didn't anyone to hurt Takumi anymore. However, Gii wasn't aware of the things being plotted against _him._

One night, while Gii was walking to the dorms from the library, he heard some voices in the bushes. Gii stopped in his tracks and scanned his surroundings. But it was hard since the sun had already gone down and his only help was a small lamp post. Out of the bushes emerged a group of boys; Gii knew exactly who they were and he wasn't in the mood for them.

"What do you want?" Gii asked bluntly with his anger slowly showing.

"Oh damn, I was figured out right away. Good day, Gii-sempai," said a voice within the group.

"I have no time for you stupid games, Kaito," said Gii.

"Who said I was playing a game?" Asked Kaito with a smirk. "I simply just want to know what you think about fire in the infirmary. After all, it nearly killed your beloved."

"So it was _you!_" Yelled Gii. "I suspected you from the start!"

"Hold on, sempai. I never said that _I_ caused the fire. I am simply asking for you opinion on it," said Kaito.

"Either way, you were the one to start it, weren't you?" Gii asked again.

"No...it wasn't me, actually. I honestly have no idea who it is but whoever it was. He was a genius!" Laughed Kaito as he walked into the light.

"You _bastard!_" Gii yelled as he grabbed Kaito's collar.

"Now, now...Sempai, let's not get too rash here. We don't want to stir a scene, now do we?" Kaito said with a smirk, knowing that he has an advantage.

Gii lets go of the freshman's collar and backs away, face full of anger. Kaito on the other hand, continues to piss Gii off.

"Now that you know I have more power over you, you can't do anything to me but to listen to what I say," said Kaito.

"Like hell I would listen to the likes of you," said Gii.

"Well, if you won't listen, then I think I'll have to make you. You lot bring him out," commanded Kaito.

As being told, the crowd of boys suddenly dragged something in. That object was moving or more like struggling to break free. Finally Gii saw who it was, they've taken Takumi as a hostage. The poor brunet was held down by the freshmen and had tape over his mouth. Gii's expression changed completely.

"When did you-"

"Oh just now. When you were in the library, Hayama-sempai was taking a stroll back to his dorm and it was the perfect opportunity," smirked Kaito.

"Let him go!" Said Gii.

"Beg me," said Kaito. "Or else Hayama-sempai will get it."

Gii looked at Takumi with a painful expression but Takumi looked back; his eyes telling Gii not to listen to Kaito. Seeing that his lover has been hurt enough, Gii pleaded the freshmen to let Takumi go.

"Let him go...please," said Gii.

"Get on you knees," demanded Kaito.

"What?!"

"Do it! Or else!" Said Kaito.

Gii had no choice but to get on his knees and beg. He felt a lost of pride, especially in front of the freshmen. Takumi felt completely terrible, his lover was kneeling and begging for him. Oh how his hatred for Kaito grew. Takumi, sensing the moment, managed to break free from the freshmen's grasp and run towards Gii. Gii grabbed his lover and noticed that Kaito had a really pissed of expression. Gii took the tape off of Takumi's lips gently, crumpled the tape and threw it at Kaito.

"You low-life scum-bag! You are a coward...you hit a people's weakness just so you can over power them! You are nothing but a weakling!" Yelled Gii; letting out all of his anger. "Just because your father donates to the school, doesn't give you the power of the gods, Kaito! Learn you place!"

"Gii...stop...that's enough," said Takumi pulling Gii away from the group.

"I'm not afraid you, Gii-sempai," said Kaito.

"Yeah, well same here, Kaito. In fact, I was _never_ of someone like you!" Said Gii.

And with that, the two walked away and disappeared into the darkness. After looking back a few times, Gii made sure that Kaito and his minions weren't following him. Gii then pulled Takumi behind a building and examined his lover's condition. Checking every part of his visible skin, making sure Takumi didn't get wounded.

"Gii...stop...Gii...I'm alright!" Cried Takumi as he pushed Gii off of him.

"I can't...this is too far. They got to you when I wasn't there. And I am so sorry, Takumi," Gii apologized. not being able to look into his lover's eyes.

"Hey, look at me," said Takumi as he gently pulled Gii's face towards his. "I don't care about him...I couldn't care less about Kaito. What I care about is what you did...what you did for me."

"What?"

"You sacrificed you pride for me. I couldn't ask for anything better when you were saving me. In fact...it was hard to watch that...you having to kneel down in front of a freshman? That's not the Gii I know," said Takumi.

"But...he had you. In front of me...what was I supposed to do? I can't watch you get hurt anymore," said Gii.

"And neither can I. I might be hurt physically but Gii...you're hurt emotionally and it hurts me even more seeing you look sad," said Takumi.

"They even taped your mouth...your lips...did it hurt? When I took the tape off...did it hurt?" Gii asked eyes filled with guilt and pain.

"A little but it wasn't you fault. I let my guard down and-"

Gii interrupted his lover by kissing him on the lips. Gii then let his lips become unlock to look at Takumi.

"Is it better now?" Asked Gii.

"Much better," smiled Takumi as he gave Gii another. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much that it hurts to see you like this...tortured every day!" Gii said on the verge of tears as he embraced his lover tightly.

"I'm not tortured...Gii we knew that this would be an obstacle, remember? That night that you confessed to me two years ago...you said that a lot of people are going to talk about us. I've accepted that now...and you did, didn't you?" Exclaimed Takumi.

"Yes...I did and I knew that something like this would happen. But I never thought that it would be this bad..." said Gii.

"I'm fine as long as I know that you're there for me," said Takumi. "Now we have to get back to the dorms or else the teacher will scold us."

And with that, they two returned to the dorm rooms with high alert. The next day, Gii told the group what happened and of course, they were all angry. They said that they should take this up with a teacher but Shouzou stopped them. He said that there was no clear evidence that Kaito had bullied/taken Takumi out of his will. And there weren't any witnesses so the case would be useless and the teachers would laugh at them.

"But Gii-sempai, you're in the committee, surely you can take this up with the teachers?" Asked Shingyoji.

"As much as I want to but Shouzou's right. I'd just be made fun of since there is no evidence," said Gii.

"This is ridiculous. That freshman needs to stop...it's annoying!" Cried Toshihisa.

"I couldn't agree with you more," said Misu. "This has gone too far. I mean taking Takumi out of his will just to ridicule Saki is beyond harsh...it's cruel."

"Exactly...but we can't stop him and he knows it. That's why he's continuously striking at Takumi," said Shouzou. "It's pissing me off, too."

"He needs to be stopped," said Misu.

"But how?" Asked Shingyoji.

"That's the question," said Gii.

At that point, Takumi got out of his seat and left the room. He was stopped when someon grabbed his arm. It was Gii,

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm getting some fresh air...this mood is too much for me at the moment," lied Takumi.

"Well be careful okay?" Said Gii as he kissed Takumi on the forehead.

"I will," said Takumi.

"Love you," said Gii.

Takumi reached over and kissed Gii on the cheek: "Love you lots."

With that Takumi proceeded in his way out of the third year dorms and towards the first year dormitories. He walked in with a cold, serious expression and headed to one of the meeting rooms. He knew that Kaito and his gang would be there because he was taken there first before he was taken to Gii. Takumi broke through the double doors and saw Kaito and his gang siting nonchalantly on the chairs.

"Kaito, you need to stop!" Yelled Takumi.

"Oh look who it is? The other end of the...well I'm not going to say it since it's..ha...too mean," joked Kaito.

"Why are you so obsessed with bullying me? I have done _nothing_ to you!" Said Takumi.

"Do I need a reason to bully you? I don't think so," said Kaito.

"Well most people do!" yelled Takumi.

"Who are you yelling at, commoner? You have no right to yell at me, filth!" Said Kaito as he pushed Takumi away.

"I don't want to start a fight," said Takumi.

"Yeah well not like you can win one," said one of the minions as the others laughed mockingly.

"Stay out of this...I got this," said Kaito. "Yeah so what are you starting huh? Takumi."

"I'm here to offer a truths," said Takumi.

"What? A...truths? Between you...and me?" Asked Kaito. "Are you thinking straight?"

"I'm serious, Kaito. Enough with all the fighting and the dumbass drama! I've had enough and so has the rest of the school. The fire was already enough but what you're doing to pushing the limits," exclaimed Takumi.

"Are you accusing me of starting the fire?" Asked Kaito.

"No but the other things that you do...just adds on so I'm telling you to _please_ stop!" Said Takumi.

"So...what's your truths?" Asked Kaito.

"Leave us alone...no leave me and Gii alone and I'll do whatever you want," said Takumi hesitantly.

"Really...hah! You...you'll do whatever I say? Fine...how bout DROP DEAD! HAHAHAHA!" The freshman laughed.

"I'm being serious, Kaito. Enough is enough! There is a limit!" Yelled Takumi.

"Yes...but I haven't reached my limit yet. I might've reached yours but not mine's and neither these guys," said Kaito as he refereed to his gang.

"Fine...since you can't take it seriously...I guess I'll drop the was no point in coming here. I thought I'd talk some sense into you but my information isn't getting through that thick skull of yours!" Said Takumi.

"What did you say?!" Yelled Kaito.

"I said, you are an ungrateful brat who takes pleasure in other people's pain and misery. You wouldn't know how to work and suffer if it hit you in the face. You might be born rich but I can assure you that you will die an ungrateful and miserable old man!" Yelled Takumi as he marched out of the room.

"That...low life commoner! I will kill him!" Yelled Kaito.

"You want us to go teach him a lesson, Tsubasa?" Asked one of the student.

"NO! No...I'll make him pay for insulting me. You'll pay Hayama Takumi and I'll make sure it hurts!" Said Kaito.

_They're truths was a failure now Kaito is plotting revenge. Takumi has a heart full of hatred for Kaito and neither sides are willing to forgive each other and move on. What's going to happen next? What's Kaito's plan and is Takumi prepared for what's to come? Looks like a big storm is coming...ladies and gentlemen, I'd advise you to cover up because it's going to be a big one. Find out next chapter! :)_

**OMG THAT FELT SO AWESOME! I FINALLY GOT THE CHANCE TO WRITE AGAIN! How'd you think? Was it good? Was it epic? I kind of strayed off of Takumi's character and decided to give him a little attitude and authority! I hate my own OC...Kaito...ooh! I made him despicable but every good story has a good villain! hahahaha...please review and I know you guys have been waiting for so long for this update and I am so sorry. Look forward to the next chapter! It's going to blow your mind!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm back! So glad to be able to write again! I have been caught up in a bunch of hw...ugh! This new chapter, like I promise, will blow your mind away. So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Takumi-kun Series or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction as many can see so if you don't like, don't read and please don't leave negative comments just because you didn't like it. That would be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 7

Three days have passed since Takumi tried to make truths with the high school freshman, Tsubasa Kaito. Since then Kaito has been quiet. Takumi sees the freshman in the school hallways, the two exchange hateful glares at each other but then move on. Life seemed to have moved on after that night.

One day, Gii was walking home from a meeting with the administration. As he was walking, Gii suddenly fell to the ground and blacked out. Meanwhile, Takumi was siting in his room alone doing homework while Misu was at the school library finishing his work. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Takumi called out permitting entrance but no one came in. Takumi found it suspicious, stood up and opened the door. There was no one there. All he saw was a large envelope on the floor. The brunet looked at the envelope with a questioning expression. He picked up the enveloped and stepped out to scan the area to see who left him the envelope. There was no one there.

Takumi went back inside his room and closed the door. He placed the package down and sat down at his desk. Sitting there for a minute, his curiosity overtook him and Takumi stood up to open the envelop. He pulled out the papers and read the contents. The words were all cut out magazine words and the contents read:

_Hayama Takumi. We have something value that belongs to you. If you want it back unharmed then you will go to the warehouse behind the school auditorium tonight at 11 o'clock. Come ALONE or else we will not promise you beloved's safe return. In the envelope you see, there is an object that might give you an idea. Think wisely Hayama Takumi and don't do anything stupid to cause us trouble._

Takumi stared at the letter with wide eyes. He quickly flipped the envelope upside down to let the object slide out. What fell to the floor was definitely something that he didn't want to see; it was Gii's couple necklace that Takumi had bought for him. Takumi felt the shock go to his mind, his knees went weak and he fell to the ground. He picked up the necklace and clutched it towards his heart, sobbing quietly. His heart was slowly getting crushed. Someone has taken Gii and at that time Takumi couldn't do anything. His tears flowed down his cheeks as the thought of his beloved being held captive and possibly being tortured.

Meanwhile at the warehouse, Gii slowly regained his consciousness and felt his movement being restricted. The teen looked down and saw that his arms and legs were tied to a floor legged chair. He looked around and saw that he was in an unfamiliar surrounding. The place was dark and damp. The only thing that was lighting up the place was a used metal container with fire coming out of it's mouth. The place smelled like sweaty gym equipment and humid mats. He was completely confused to where he was then it hit him. He remembered that he was walking home from a meeting when suddenly someone hit him at the back of the head. Before blanking out completely, Gii saw the shoes of the culprits. He felt a pain to the back of his head when he remembered what happened.

Gii also then realized that he was in the warehouse behind the auditorium. Gii looked around to see where the culprits were when suddenly he heard the metal doors creak open. Gii's expression turned dark yet serious. Kaito and his gang walked into the warehouse laughing and joking around. When they say Gii, they turned serious and walked towards him.

"Ah, Gii-sempai...you're awake! And here I thought we hit you too hard. I'm glad you're alright," Kaito said with a sarcastic tone.

"What...what else do you want with me, Kaito?" Asked Gii.

"Oh no sempai, it's not what I want with you. It's what I want with your boyfriend. I have a bone to pick with him," said Kaito. "You're just bait."

"So you're using me to get to him? You're using his weakness? You're a coward, Kaito!" Yelled Gii. "Well he's not going to come, he knows the risk and he won't come!"

"Shh...sempai, you'll attract attention to yourself. Well no one actually goes back here at this time of day so yell as much as you want," said Kaito.

And Gii did exactly that. He yelled and screamed for help. It finally got to Kaito and his minion, they decided to tape Gii's mouth to keep him quiet.

"Now that's better. With you quiet, nothing will ruin my plan. Now just stay quiet and don't move...not that you can that is," said Kaito.

Back at the school dorms, Takumi was slouching on the floor with the ring necklace in his hands. At that time, Misu just came in the room from the library. As soon as he walked into the room, he saw Takumi on the floor. Misu rushed over to his roommate's side and asked what's wrong. Takumi handed Misu the letter that he received and Misu read the contents with shock.

"Hayama...we have to inform the school administration," said Misu.

"No..." he said inaudibly.

"What?"

"No! I can't...If I do, then they'll hurt Gii. I don't want that," cried Takumi.

"Then what are you going to do? Go there and rescue Gii?" Asked Misu.

"Gii's saved me so many times...I want to save him for once," exclaimed Takumi as he looked at Misu.

"Is this some kind of game to you? Saki's actually in trouble!" Said Misu.

"I know! You don't think that I know that?! But I want to be the one to save him for once...he's done so much for me...I have to do this!" Cried Takumi.

"That's it...we are taking this to Akaike right now," said Misu as he grabbed Takumi's arm and dragged him out the room.

The two went to Shouzou's room and knocked on the door. They entered even before Shouzou opened the door. Takumi was completely lifeless and Shouzou looked at his friends with a questioning, worried expression. Misu handed Shouzou the letter and showed the ring necklace. Shouzou read the letter and decided to initiate a meeting. All the boys met up in Shouzou's room and started to discuss the plan.

"Stop!" Cried Takumi. "I have to go by myself."

"Why? It's too dangerous! They might kill you, Hayama-san," cried Shingyoji.

"That's right, who knows what those bastards might do. This is for your own safety, Hayama," said Misu.

"But he might be in greater danger if you all come with me. I have to do this alone," exclaimed the brunet. "I must!"

"Still we don't even know what their whole plan is," said Shingyoji. "Please Hayama-san, think this over."

"You're already injured from the fire and now you want to put yourself at risk again? That's crazy!" Said Toshihisa.

"I have no choice...Gii...they might..."

"No, they won't go that far. They're just freshmen with powerful fathers. If they do anything to taint their family's reputation then they wouldn't," assured Shouzou.

"Still, we don't know the risks," said Misu.

"True. Hayama, think this over, there are always solutions," said Shouzou.

"Not this time, Akaike-kun. I have to go," said Takumi.

"Fine, you were always stubborn. Go by yourself," said Shouzou.

"What?!" Cried Misu and Shingyoji in unison.

"Akaike, are you mad?!" Asked Misu.

"Just hear me out, okay. We are not letting him go alone. Hayama, you will go to the warehouse like in the letter. We'll follow close behind you. If anything happens, we'll go there with a teacher, got it?" Explained Shouzou.

And with that they made the plan to rescue Gii. Takumi, however, was still skeptical about the plan, his heart and mind was set on rescuing Gii at the moment.

**Will the plan work? What is wrong with Kaito? Will they be able to rescue Gii without a problem? Find out next chapter.**

**So yeah this is a rather short chapter. This is like leaving a cliff hanger which I like to leave you guys with. Please please review and I love to hear your reviews! See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I'm back. I know I left everyone with a huge cliff hanger last time and so I decide to write the next chapter just to relieve everyone's stress. So here is the next chapter and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Takumi-kun Series or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction as many can see so if you don't like, don't read and please don't leave negative comments just because you didn't like it. That would be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 8

He walked towards the back of the auditorium with Gii's ring in hand and had the warehouse was in sight. It was pretty quiet and the warehouse was pretty dark. Takumi walked up to the door of the warehouse and noticed that the door was unlocked. He quietly and gently opened the door, then walked into the dark hallway. The place felt humid and it spelt of damp gym mattresses. He looked around the space and heard a lot of rustling noises. Takumi also heard the sound of heavy breathing and grunting noises. He scanned the room and his eyes widened in shock. Takumi saw that Gii was tied against a chair with a piece of duck tape over his mouth.

"Gii!" Takumi cried.

"_No! Takumi you can't be here! Get out of here! Please! NO!"_ Cried Gii's thoughts.

Takumi ran towards his lover when suddenly he heard a loud noise, felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and fell to the ground. Everything started to get blurry; all Takumi could see hazy were moving figures. He also heard Gii's struggling breaths under the tape. Looking up from his spot, Takumi was slowly regaining his vision. He then saw a crowd of people surrounding him. When he finally got his senses back, someone out of the group had kicked him hard in the stomach. Takumi let out a cry of pain as he clutch his stomach. He then heard someone snickering in the background. That laugh, Takumi could always recognize it.

"...Kaito...you bastard," said Takumi.

"Welcome, Hayama-sempai," smirked Kaito. "Do you like my letter?"

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Asked Takumi as he tried to stand up, only to be pushed down again by the gang.

"This is pay back for the day that you insulted me, made a fool out of me," said Kaito.

"What?" Asked Takumi as the freshmen picked him up and locked his arms with their own. Takumi was unable to move and was defenseless.

"That day that you came to offer a _truths_? Don't you remember? You said that I would die an ungrateful old man?" Reminded Kaito.

"I only said that because I was angry," said Takumi.

"Yeah well, don't say stuff that you don't mean," said Kaito.

"Actually...I meant that one," said Takumi.

"What?"

"What I said that day, it was my true feelings, Kaito. You are an ungrateful person," said Takumi, glaring at the freshman.

Kaito, with an angry expression, lunged towards Takumi and punch the brunet hard in the jaw. Takumi flinched to the side but was immediately pulled back by the minions. His lip was cut and bleeding badly and he felt as if his jaw was broken and his teeth were numb. Kaito hit Takumi again but this time on the other side of the jaw. Now Takumi had cuts on both side of his lip and a badly bruised jaw. The pain was excruciating that he wanted to cry; tears had already started to build up in his eyes. With freshman, now with a smirk across his face, walked back to the other side of the room.

"Your way of doing...is wrong...Kaito," muttered Takumi.

Kaito walked back and gave Takumi a strong punch in the stomach. The force of the punch was so strong that it made the brunet's knees go weak. Takumi, with more pain in his abdomen, bent down and began coughing for he had the wind knocked right out of him. His breaths were unsteady and hoarse, trying to grasp some air. Takumi suddenly felt someone punch him hard on the side, he felt his rib crack, the impact made him let out another cry of pain as he fell to the ground. But Takumi knew that he could not stay down or else they would keep hurting him and take advantage of Gii.

As he got back up, now kneeling on all fours, Takumi felt a sharp pain at his side and something was stuck in his throat. As he cough it out, The taste of iron was overflowed his mouth and as a result, a small pool of red liquid appeared below him. _Was this a result of the last punch? _thought Takumi as he wiped his injured lips.

"Oh my~ Hayama-sempai, are you alright?" Asked Kaito sarcastically. "Here let me help you up!"

As soon as Kaito dragged Takumi to his feet, the first year mercilessly punch Takumi in the face and stomach. Takumi was on the verge of collapsing when suddenly a bunch of other hands started to grab him and shove him around. He felt so miserable and he saw glimpses of Gii feeling miserable, too; just the look on his face showed Takumi everything.

_Stop, you're hurting yourself, s_aid the look but there was nothing that Takumi could do. Finally the beating stopped and Takumi's body and mind was completely worn out. His knees gave way and he fell to the ground, breathing heavily and bleeding. As he laid on the ground, the group of freshmen were laughing and enjoying their time. But Takumi noticed that some of their expressions were somewhat in pain like this has gone too far for them but due to peer-pressure, they are force to follow along.

Meanwhile, the boys have been waiting anxiously for Gii and Takumi's return. THey were still all gathered in Shouzou's room. And since Shouzou was the second floor dorm head, he also had a room to himself. Half an hour had passed since Takumi left to rescue Gii but still they haven't returned. As planned, Shouzou and everyone move out and head towards the warehouse. They walked quietly, trying hard not to cause a commotion and not being found out, of course. They finally reached the warehouse and they all hid behind either a bush or the auditorium. They heard some noises and voices but somethings were pretty inaudible. Seeing that nothing has really happened, the boys stood and watched.

Back at the warehouse, Takumi, who was now severely injured through the merciless beating, lays on the cold cement floor. Kaito looks at the injured boy with a wide smirk on his face.

"Now did my message get to you, Hayama?" He asked.

Takumi didn't answer because he barely had any strength left plus he was barely even easily irritated Kaito decided to provoke Takumi and walked towards Gii's side and slowly reached his hand towards Gii's face. Seeing what the first year was doing, Takumi used the last bit of his strength to say:

"Don't...touch...him...Kaito."

"Oh so now you're ordering me around! I HATE it when people do that, you lowly commoner!" Yelled Kaito as he walked over and kicked Takumi in the stomach.

Takumi let out a cry of pain while Gii let out and inaudible cry of worry from the other side of the tape across his mouth.

_"Stop! Please...no more! Takumi! Get out of here! Please, you're getting yourself killed!"_ Cried Gii's thoughts.

Takumi clutched his stomach but then he noticed that he wasn't holding on to the Gii's ring necklace anymore. He scanned the room in panic and saw that the ring was just above his head within arm's length.

"Oh? What's this? Oh, it's the ring. How filthy that you kept it," said Kaito.

The first year moved his foot towards the ring but Takumi placed his hand over the ring to protect it before Kaito could do anything to it.

"Oh dear. You're protecting it? Of course a ring that is that special cost a lowly commoner like you a lot. And what's this? You also have the same one on...ugh...my eyes hurt seeing this," said Kaito as he stepped on Takumi's hand.

The first year started to grind his foot onto Takumi's hand and letting out a wicked, evil laugh. Takumi, still trying to protect the ring, held in his cries of pain but it was too late, his voice just came out. He cried in pain as the first year kept grinding his foot harder and harder on his hand. It felt like the bones were breaking one by one until finally Kaito stopped. Takumi looked at his hand and saw that the first year's shoes tore his skin on his hand and he was bleeding. He looked up towards Gii's direction with eyes crying for help but he knew that his lover was as helpless as he was. All he could do was wait until help arrived.

"Ah~...this is getting boring," said Kaito.

"What...is your...purpose of dragging me...and Gii here?" Asked Takumi. "Why would you...tie Gii up? I thought...you had feelings for him?"

"Oh...I'm sorry...you think I like him?" Asked Kaito.

"You were trying to steal him...away from me...all this time...weren't you?" Asked Takumi painfully. " You...even told him...to kiss you,"

"Are you joking me? I don't like him...in fact...I _hate_ him. I was only doing that to drive you two apart," said Kaito as he bent down to Takumi's level.

"What? What are you...talking about?" The brunet asked.

"I simply hated how he was always admired by everyone in the school. I hated it! It also disgusted me how you two are always together...always smiling and then pretending that you have nothing to do each other. It's sick...the way that you two are always together," said Kaito.

"So...you're...jealous?" Asked Takumi.

"What did you say?" Said Kaito as he grabbed Takumi's hair and pulled him up.

"You're jealous...Gii," said Takumi. "And you're jealous of him...being with me. The way that...we are...together you said. You're...you're jealous of us."

"LIKE HELL I'D BE JEALOUS OF THE LIKES OF YOU TWO!" Kaito yelled as he kicked Takumi in the head. "Don't bundle me together with you because I am not one of you people."

"Kaito, calm down, man," said one student.

"Yeah...there's nothing to be mad about," said another.

"Don't you think you're going too far? We're going to get into huge trouble if the teachers find out!" Cried another.

"You all shut up!" Yelled Kaito. "You know nothing! The teachers? They can't do anything to me! My father practically rules the school and so do I!"

Meanwhile outside, the boys heard Takumi's screams of pain and agony. Misu was about to rush in there when Shouzou stopped him. Misu looked at Shouzou with a questioning and angry expression but Shouzou just shook his head.

_"Why!"_ Whispered Misu. _"Hayama is in real trouble over there! We can't just sit here and wait."_

_"If we barge in there now, the risk of it is even larger,"_ exclaimed Shouzou. _"We'll go in there slowly. Now, I mean."_

And with that, the group of friends tip toed slowly towards the warehouse. The were finally close enough to see the horror of the situation. Their brunet friend was laying on the concrete floor severely injured, while Gii was tied up on the other end on the room. Things had gone just as Misu predicted they would but they were too late to stop Kaito.

"Oh~ Gii-sempai, you look rather uncomfortable, should we take that piece of tape off to see what you have to say?" Said Kaito.

And with that, Kaito ripped the piece of tape off of Gii's mouth. Gii let out a big sigh and grasp of air. The pain of the tape he felt did not compare to what his beloved was feeling at the moment. Gii yelled out to his quickly the moment he got his breath back:

"Takumi! Run get out of here! Stop being so reckless!"

"Geez, already you're yelling. So annoying!" Said Kaito as he was about to strike Gii when he heard murmuring from the other side of the room.

"You're weak...Kaito...you have no sense of confidence...You're dragging these poor boys to...follow you," said Takumi. "You're weak because you yourself can't do these acts alone...you want someone...to be amazed at your power, am I right?"

"What? How is that being weak? It just shows that I am superior to these fools!" Yelled Kaito.

"No...it doesn't... You are surrounding yourself by people you don't even know for the benefit of satisfaction... That's not being superior, that's being conceited...and selfish...Kaito," struggled Takumi.

Kaito motioned the minions to pick Takumi up on this feet. The freshmen struggled to get Takumi on his feet since the brunet himself was worn out. Kaito let out a wicked laugh and said:

"I don't care what you say to me, Hayama...no Takumi! I don't give a crap!"

"Kaito! Stop! Stop hurting Takumi. You can do what ever you want to me but don't hurt Takumi anymore!" Yelled Gii. "Please, don't you see he's had enough!"

"Shut up!" Yelled Kaito.

"See...you can't even listen...to a senior's word without getting agitated," pointed out Takumi.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Yelled Kaito.

At that right moment, Shouzou and the boys bursted into the warehouse. The could not stand the torture that Takumi was receiving any longer.

"Tsubasa Kaito, you've been caught red handed in your acts," said Shouzou. "You are hereby charged with the act bullying and kidnaping fellow students. You will be sent to the chairman's office immediately."

The other freshmen boys were forced to stay in their spots and sit down. Many of them begged for forgiveness but the seniors _(the Shidou guys) _ were in no mood to hear their excuses. The fact that they aided in the harassment was upsetting enough. Shingyoji and Toshihisa helped Takumi back on his feet but the brunet was too weak so he had to lean on his friends.

"Ah..."

"Hayama-san, are you alright? Can you walk?" Asked Shingyoji.

"Yeah...I guess..."

"But you're badly injured, should we carry you?" Suggested Toshihisa.

"No...it's okay... I'll be fine, Toshihisa," said Takumi, weakly.

Misu was at the other end of the room, untying Gii from his seat. After the rope was lose, Gii got up and bolted towards Kaito with the intent of murder in his eyes, luckily Shouzou and Misu were able to stop him. Gii then went towards his badly wounded lover and checked on his condition. Takumi was badly injured and was losing a lot of blood, they had to get him to the hospital quickly.

"STOP! Don't you dare take another step!" Demanded Kaito.

"Enough, Kaito. It's over, you lost," said Gii as he turned to look at the freshman.

"No! No I haven't lost because...If I did then...would I have this?" Kaito said as he pulled out a gun from his pocket.

Everyone was standing there in shock. One was because a freshman in a prestigious school had a gun; and two, he was aiming it right at Gii. Everyone stood at a stand still as they watch the freshman hold the gun. The other freshmen tried to calm Kaito down but to no avail. Kaito had a psychotic look on his face that now terrified everyone in the room.

"I haven't won yet until I get rid of you!" Said Kaito as he slowly reached for the trigger. "I will take your place and be the number one person in the school!"

"Everyone take cover, quickly!" Yelled Shouzou.

"Too late!" Yelled Kaito and his finger finally reached the trigger.

**BAM!**

The gun was fired... It hit something...someone... Everyone stood aghast as they saw who Kaito had hit. That person fell to the ground, limpness... Breathless... Lifeless...

_**Kaito actually fired the gun! Who did it hit? Did Kaito finally break? Is the victim alright? Is his life in danger? Find out next chapter!**_

**Damn that chapter took forever to write...phew! I can't wait to write the next chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SEND A LOT OF REVIEWS! I WANT TO SEE YOUR REACTIONS, FEELINGS. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY! I'M BACK! Omg time to let out guys off the cliff hanger and tell you what's going on! Thank you for your awesome reviews! I loved it sooooo much! And I am developing an idea that is for the next Takumi-kun series so I'm excited and so should you guys! Okay enough of me talking, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Takumi-kun Series or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction as many can see so if you don't like, don't read and please don't leave negative comments just because you didn't like it. That would be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!

**WARNING: The contents of this chapter contain blood and intense hospital drama. Viewers/readers discretion is advised (You've been warned...so don't hate me afterwards).**

Chapter 9:

"STOP! Don't you dare take another step!" Demanded Kaito.

"Enough, Kaito. It's over, you lost," said Gii.

"No! No I haven't lost because...If I did then...would I have this?" Kaito said as he pulled out a gun from his pocket.

Everyone was standing there in shock. One was because a freshman in a prestigious school had a gun; and two, he was aiming it right at Gii. Everyone stood at a stand still as they watch the freshman hold the gun. The other freshmen tried to calm Kaito down but to no avail. Kaito had a psychotic look on his face that now terrified everyone in the room. The boy had finally gone mad with anger.

"I haven't won yet until I get rid of you!" Said Kaito as he slowly reached for the trigger. "I will take your place and be the number one person in the school!"

"Everyone take cover, quickly!" Yelled Shouzou.

"Too late!" Yelled Kaito and his finger finally reached the trigger.

**BANG!**

The sound of the gunshot echoed in the room. The boys could see the bullet heading towards students quickly took cover but it was too late for Gii, the bullet was heading straight for him. As the bullet inches closer and closer towards him, Gii knew that he would not be able to escape this one so he closes his eyes, awaiting the moment for the bullet to impact his body. It was as if the world had begun to move in slow motion. Soon the sounds from his surround was so inaudible that all Gii heard were faint screams. Everything was now dark and he couldn't see anything anymore. The sound of the bullet finally did hit someone...but it wasn't Gii.

Hearing that the bullet hit an object and not feeling any sort of pain, Gii started to question what happened. When he opened his eyes, it was a sight that he didn't want to see. He saw the back of someone facing towards Kaito, someone who was now shaking and breathing heavily. That person soon began to lose consciousness and balance. Gii was at a moment of complete shock and had no words to say. Instead of hitting him. the bullet had hit no on other than...Takumi.

Back when the gun was fired, Takumi was pulled to the side by Toshihisa and Shingyoji. But seeing that his lover stood motionless and awaiting the bullet, Takumi couldn't watch. A nerve in his body told him to get up and protect Gii. Using the last bits of his strength, Takumi pushed his two friends aside and dashed towards Gii as the bullet was making it's way. Despite his friends desperate cries to stop him, Takumi wouldn't listen. Takumi quickly stood in front of Gii facing Kaito with his arms wide open and blocked the bullet from hitting Gii.

At that very moment Shouzou, Misu and Toshihisa went over to Kaito, knocked the gun out of his hands and forced him to the ground. Shingyoji ran as fast as he could to the school offices to get a teacher and call an ambulance. Gii stood amidst the events watching as his lover stood in front of him.

_"No...no! This can't be happening!"_ Cried Gii's thoughts.

As blood trickled down from the wound, Takumi slowly began to sway from exhaustion. His legs finally gave way and he fell to the cold concrete floor. The blood began to soak through Takumi's white shirt along with his sweatshirt. Gii fell to the floor and began to panic. He picked up Takumi by the head and rested it on his lap. Takumi has many other cuts and bruises that were severely bleeding along with the gunshot wound he'd just received from saving Gii's life. Gii began to shake his lover and calling out his name; luckily Takumi was still conscious.

"Oi, Takumi! Please wake up!" Cried Gii as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"...Gii..."

"Takumi...please, please stay with me!" Gii said with a desperate strain in his voice. "Oh my God, you're bleeding so much. What do I do?"

"...Gii...it's okay...I'm fine..."

"How can you be fine?! You're bleeding, for God's sake!" Cried Gii.

"Gii, we have to stop the bleeding," said Shouzou as he made it to his best friend's side. "I'll apply pressure, you hold him down."

With that, Shouzou began to cover up the wound and applying pressure to it's surroundings. The pain was unbearable for Takumi; he could feel the bullet cutting his skin and burning. But he couldn't let out another cry of pain for his body was already too tired. But no matter how hard he tried, Shouzou saw that blood was still rushing out of the wound.

"Where is Shingyoji with the damn teacher?" Said Shouzou. "Hayama! Hayama, can you hear me?"

"...yeah...loud and clear..." he let out a small and weak chuckle followed by a grunt of pain.

"Just stay with us okay...Gii keep talking to him! Get his attention just don't let him black out, alright?!" Instructed Shouzou.

"Takumi...why? Why did you block the bullet for me? Aren't you...weren't you hurt enough already?" Cried Gii.

"...because...Gii...you've saved...me so many times...I finally got the chance...to save you now..."

"No...don't say that. I've never saved you...all I've done was hurt you. You were the one who saved me...multiple times..." Said Gii.

"...don't cry...Gii...you saved me that day...when I was struggling with my past...you saved me..."

"Takumi...this is all my fault...I should've never gotten you involved...this is all my fault," said Gii.

"...don't blame yourself..." said Takumi as he slowly moved his hand to stroke Gii's face. "I blame myself for being...so stupid and rushing into this. I really should've...listen to you, Akaike-kun."

"You sure should've! Damn it! Shingyoji, where the hell are you!" Yelled Shouzou as he continued to stop the bleeding.

Soon the blood started to soak past Takumi's clothes and began to drip to the cement floor slowly forming a puddle. Takumi's face began to slowly lose it's complexion and his breathes began to fade as his eyes slowly began to close. His friends began to panic as they tried to call him back. Takumi was fighting hard to stay awake.

Finally Shingyoji arrived with the teacher. He saw the horror and dropped to his knees. Luckily the paramedics and police were right behind him. The police went over and apprehended Kaito. The freshman was dragged away and out of the warehouse. The paramedics ran over to check on Takumi's condition. Gii was pulled back by Shouzou and Misu while the paramedics worked on Takumi.

"The boy's got a gunshot wound and many other severe injuries," stated one paramedics.

"He's losing a lot of blood, we have to get him to the hospital, stat," said the second paramedic.

In just a few minutes, the two paramedics lifted Takumi onto a stretcher and raced him to the ambulance. The brunet was quickly loaded and secured. Gii was allowed to ride on the ambulance along with Shouzou towards the hospital. At that moment, Takumi had lost all consciousness and laid motionless on the stretcher. One of the paramedics was busy cleaning Takumi's smaller wounds, preparing/regulating the oxygen mask and trying to stop the gunshot wound from bleeding.

"Takumi...please, please don't leave me...please wake up!" Cried Gii as he held his lover's hand tightly in his own. He then noticed that Takumi's was still clenched in a fist, but a very weak fist. Gii opened up Takumi's hand and saw that Takumi had been protecting the ring necklace all this time. A rush of emotions began to pour into Gii's heart; pain, love, sadness and anger, they all began to grow immensely. Tears continued to stream down Gii's face and falling onto Takumi's motionless and now pale arm.

They finally arrived at the hospital and the paramedics quickly parked the ambulance then pulled Takumi out from the back. Waiting for them at the doors were a group of nurses and doctors who quickly assisted the paramedics. The doctors and nurses got a quick recap of Takumi's situation as they transported him to the E.R. Gii and Shouzou were forced to wait outside as they operated on the brunet.

The doctors quickly ripped open Takumi's shirt and examined the wound. The gunshot wound is pretty deep but it did not hit the heart. The nurses and doctors quickly and gently removed the bullet within Takumi's body. Blood was still gushing out of the wound. The doctors quickly stitched up the wound and cleaned it off, however, because of Takumi's intensive blood loss, his body began to wear out.

"We need a blood transfusions from Blood types *** and ***, stat!" Yelled the doctor.

"Hai, sensei," cried the nurse as she rushed out of the room.

"Sensei, his heart rate his slowing down," cried the nurse.

*Beep...*

"Shit...ht's under cardiac arrest. Everyone start the the defibrillator we need to get his heart pumping now!" Yelled the doctor.

The doctors and nurses were running all over the place. One nurse came back with the blood and the doctors began to defibrillate on Takumi's heart. After three tries and blood streaming into his blood again, Takumi's heart began to beat again. The doctors and nurses let out a sigh of relief, but their work wasn't done yet. They still had to patch up many of Takumi's other injuries.

Meanwhile, in the waiting area, Gii was pacing around the hospital halls while Shouzou went to the bathroom to clean off his hand. By the time they arrived at the hospital, Shouzou's hand were still covered in blood so he had to wash it off. When he came out of the bathroom, he saw his friend pacing back and forth, with a stressed out expression. But he understood what his friend is going through.

"Gii...calm down. Sit down before you hurt _yourself_," said Shouzou as he took a seat on the uncomfortable blue plastic chairs against the walls.

"This is no time for jokes, Shouzou," said Gii with a serious tone.

"I know. I know you're worried about Hayama and believe me, so am I. But what we need to do now is to calm down and wait patiently," said Shouzou.

"How can I? Its been almost an hour and he still hasn't come out yet. Shouzou...what am I supposed to do? This is all my fault!"

"No it's not. It's Tsubasa's fault. That freshman will get the punishment he deserves," said Shouzou.

Then, from down the halls, Gii and Shouzou could hear the voices and footsteps of their worried friends running as fast as they can.

"Saki-sempai! Akaike-sempai!" Called out Shingyoji.

"Guys..."

"Saki, how's Hayama?" Asked Misu.

Gii shook his head in sadness and despair.

"He still hasn't come out yet? What are those doctors doing? How can they-!" _(Toshihisa b.t.w)_

"Sensei!" called Gii.

"Boys, please move out of the way," said the doctor.

From the back of the doctor, the boys could see the nurses pushing Takumi, on a bed, out of the E.R. They all ran after Takumi but were then stopped again when they saw that Takumi had entered the I.C.U. (Intensive Care Unit). The doctors told the boys that:

"...due to his large blood loss and many severe injuries, we're putting him under our surveillance. We've removed the bullet wound and now we just have to wait."

This was not the news that Gii wanted to hear. He now has to wait until they confirm that his lover is well? It was completely absurd to Gii. How was he to cope with that and how was he supposed to live with just seeing his lover from across a glass window? Oh the pain he felt seeing his lover laying on the white bed all bandaged up, oxygen mask over his face and three needles sticking in his arms (blood transfusions :(, IV fluids and other medical stuff I don't know). The only thing that could make Gii feel better was seeing the punishment that Kaito was going to receive from his terrible actions.

And that was exactly what happened the next day. Kaito was reported to the chairman of his actions and so was his family. Kaito was immediately taken off the school roster and expelled for all his crimes. In fact, he was sent to court for kidnapping, harassing, beating and attempted murder on fellow schoolmates. The news broke loose over this story and due to embarrassment, Kaito's father's company had to shut down due to the negative comments and treatment they were receiving. Kaito was sent to 10 years in federal prison and afterwards, was to serve 100 hours of community service. His minion 'friends' were also charged with assistance of kidnap, assault and murder even though they tried to stop Kaito. Those boys, however, were only sent to 6 years in Juvenile Detention.

Not all things were going well, however. Takumi still hasn't regain consciousness after that day and Gii worries that Takumi might not ever wake up again.

_Will Takumi wake up? Now that Kaito is gone...Gii has to figure out who it was that started the infirmary fire a few months ago. Who was it that started the fire? Find out next chapter._

**OH GOD! Took me forever to write this. PLEASE don't hate me! I know you guys didn't want Takumi to get hurt again but sometimes I love those kind of things because afterwards it reveals a nice and heartwarming feeling and scene to it. But I promise you, after this chapter, Takumi won't get hurt ever again! I SWEAR! PLEASE COMMENT! THANK YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10

** HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**

**Hello everyone. Yes It's been forever since I last wrote something...or more like since I wrote this fanfiction. Many of you might know that I have recently written a ShingyojixMisu fanfic. I wrote because I knew that a lot of people were fans of them and I felt bad that they were just reading TakumixGii fan fictions. **

**For all those ShingyojixMisu fans, I apologize for not being consistent with those parts I am sorry *bows*.**

**Anyways enough of me rambling here is the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Takumi-kun Series or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction as many can see so if you don't like, don't read and please don't leave negative comments just because you didn't like it. That would be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 10

_The sky was dark an ominous...a heavy fog was towering over the surroundings. Takumi soon found himself in a cement pathway surrounded by endless tall trees. The fog limited his vision on what was beyond the few trees. He couldn't see much farther from the pathway either. Neither the sun of the moon were present and there was just a dark purple tint in the sky. _

_ The brunet teen's natural instinct was to start walking, to get out of here; so he started walking down the path. Suddenly, there was a presence of someone following him. Takumi immediately started to quicken his pace and then started to run as the presence did not disappear. As he continued running, the pathway seemed even longer than before and Takumi was too afraid to look behind him to see who it was. _

_ It felt like it had been hours and hours as Takumi was running and it seemed endless... As he was running, at the end of the pathway, he saw a blurry figure and felt instant relief. As he continued running, the figure finally came into focus and it was Gii. Takumi was too happy and ran even faster to get close to his lover. He saw that Gii had extended his arm towards him and Takumi extended his. But it just felt like the two were never inching any closer to each other. _

_ "Gii!" Cried Takumi as he ran._

_ He kept on running and running the pathway didn't grow shorter and the distance between them didn't get smaller either. Takumi kept on running but he was about to give up... His legs began to feel really heavy and he felt himself slowing down..._

_ "Gii!" Takumi called out again..._

Takumi laid in the ICU, breathing through the oxygen mask while the monitor emitted the sound of his slow and steady heartbeat. The nurses frequently came in and out of the room to monitor his condition. It's been days since he was admitted into the hospital from his school. The gunshot wound that he had received from Kaito still had not completely healed and many of his bruises and cuts have healed a little. Takumi, according to the doctor, had received many blows to the head and suffered brain trauma and a concussion. When Gii heard the news, his heart sank but that was given since Gii had witness his lover take beatings and a bullet for him. Gii visits him almost everyday, looking across from a glass window.

In the middle of a week, Gii received a call from the hospital that Takumi was finally in a stable enough condition to be moved out of the ICU and into an actual hospital room. Gii was overjoyed at hearing the news that he decided to go visit his lover right away. As Gii was about to enter Takumi's appointed room, the doctor pulled Gii into his office for a quick chat. The doctor sat Gii down and began to talk.

"Saki-kun, you are currently aware that Hayama-kun was moved to a hospital room because we felt that he was finally somewhat in a stabled condition. So we ran some quick tests on him and we've just received the reports on the examinations. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Eh? What bad news?" Asked Gii.

"Through the examinations, we found that Hayama-kun has received and incredible amount of head trauma and in the state that he is currently in, it would be hard to recover as quick," explained the doctor. "I know that this is some tough news to hear at the moment and I want you to take it easy."

"I'm afraid I still don't understand, sensei," said Gii.

"What I am saying is, in the current state that Hayama-kun is in right now, he might not be able to recover. His brain might not be able to recover from it's current 'wounded' state. He might stay in this vegetated state for a while," the doctor said with more detail. "I understand that you are in shock, right now. So try your best...to take in the situation slowly."

"Are you saying that Takumi could possibly be brain dead?" Asked Gii in total shock.

"As of right now, Hayama-kun is in a very vegetable state and it is hard to tell whether or not he will wake up ever again," said the doctor. "You have to prepare yourself for the worst."

As Gii walked back to his lover's hospital room, the words of the doctor kept replaying over and over again in his head. He didn't want to lose his lover again, too many things have already happened. As he walked down the halls of the hospital, it felt like hallway was getting longer and longer. The thought of Takumi never ever waking up again, never calling his name with that sweet voice, nothing... His leg went limp, Gii felt his world crumbling, like there was nothing there anymore.

When Gii finally reached Takumi's room, entered the room and saw his lover lying motionless in the bed, Gii's composure broke...tears started flowing down his cheeks like a waterfall. He went over and took a seat next to Takumi's bed and took Takumi's hand in his own. He kissed his lover's hand over and over again, praying for everything not to come true; praying that any minute from now, Takumi would open his eyes and welcome Gii with his warm smile.

"Takumi...Takumi please, please wake up," Gii sobbed quietly. "Please I need you. Please wake up."

As seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours, their time together seemed really short. And as hours passed with Gii sat with Takumi, sobbing, Gii fell asleep still holding his lover's hand in his.

_Gii dreamt of a dark and ominous place. A place of pure emptiness and sadness and it felt like there was nothing to look forward to. Gii just stood there in the middle of the dark room with nothing and nowhere to go. Suddenly, out from above, there was a warm and bright light that slowly engulfed the dark surrounds. The light was warm and it felt peaceful. _

As he laid on the side of the hospital bed still clutching his lovers and hands, tightly, the blond haired boy then felt a soft touch on his head, as if a hand were brushing his head. It was a familiar touch, a touch that he knew for a long time. As he laid there examining this person's touch, slowly waking up to the hand's soft caress, he heard a warm and familiar voice, the voice that he had been dying to hear this whole time:

"Gii."

Gii stayed still in hopes that this wasn't a dream and waited until the voice called him again; that same warm and soft voice to call his name once again.

"Gii, wake up."

Gii didn't know if it was reality or not, he slowly opened his eyes, with his vision finally clearing up, it was true. A warm and sweet smiled appeared in front of his eyes; the smile he had been waiting to see, it came back. The soft and fragile hands were back, stroking his head gently like they used to. And the eyes, the beautiful hazel brown eyes shaped like large almonds have opened and met his. That sweet voice...it sent a warm feeling down Gii's body.

Gii sat up in shock but in happiness. He couldn't believe his eyes...he tried blinking three times...he wasn't dreaming.

"Takumi?" Gii asked.

"Gii, of course it's me silly," said the brunet and letting out a small chuckle.

"Is it really you?"

"Of course, who else would it be?"

"You're... it's really you!" Cried Gii as he jumped up and gave Takumi a tight hug as tears of joy streamed down his cheeks.

Gii gave his lover thousands upon thousands of kisses just to make sure again.

"Mou~ Gii, you're hurting me. I'm still injured. remember?" Cried Takumi in pain.

"Oh right, I forgot. I'm just...I'm just so happy to see you up! Oh my god!" Cried Gii as he gave Takumi another hug.

Gii finally released his lover after a long hug. Then Takumi moved his hands up to Gii's face, stroking his cheeks, caressing his face and staring into his eyes. Oh how Gii awaited the moment to feel the soft and warm hands again. He was in bliss. Takumi then planted a sweet and loving kiss onto Gii lips. Gii was taken back by surprise but immediately forgot as he remembered how long he had waited for this moment. The kiss was bitter sweet but so good that it hurt for Gii to remember all the hardship that Takumi had to face. As they finally released, Gii sat down and slumped down in guilt.

"Takumi, I am so sorry," cried Gii.

"Gii..."

"I did it again...I let you get hurt again...I can't...I couldn't protect you..."

"No, Gii. It wasn't your fault. You've protected me so many times. I chose to protect you. I chose to block that bullet for you because I love you," said Takumi as he held Gii's face up to meet his eyes. 'I did it because I love and didn't want you to get hurt."

"But-"

"No, no more. That was the past and this is now. We are together aren't we?" Takumi asked as Gii nodded slowly. "Then let's forget about the past and move on."

"Alright...Oh you're awake, I should go call the doctor. They need to examine you after all."

Gii ran out the room and called a nurse informing her of that Takumi had woken up. The nurse immediately called the doctor and Takumi was quickly taken back into the examination room and he received a shockingly good report. What made things more surprising was that Takumi was able to be released from the hospital within a weeks time. However, Gii started to find something a little strange but decided to brush it off because of the joy that he felt. Gii sat in the hospital room talking to Takumi the whole day. Then when the nurse came in to tell Gii that visiting hours were over, his face turned dark. He didn't want to separate from his lover but he knew that he couldn't violate the hospital rules. Gii only wished that the week would pass so he could welcome Takumi back into the school again.

The next day, Gii came back to the hospital to visit Takumi but the nurse told him that Takumi was currently taking a stroll in the hospital gardens. Gii ran as fast as he could down to the gardens and saw his lover sitting on one of the benches gazing up at the bright blue sky. Gii walked over and took a seat next to Takumi and gave the brunet a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey!" Takumi laughed in surprise.

"Hi there," Gii laughed.

"You're here, early," said Takumi.

"I wanted to see you," said Gii. "And school ended early so I came here as fast as I could."

"How is everyone? No one has come to visit me yet and I feel kind of lonely here," exclaimed Takumi.

_ "_No one came to visit you? Not even Shouzou? That's strange..." thought Gii.

_"Why wouldn't any of them come visit Takumi. He's their friends too...this is weird...and how the day passed by really quickly, too."_ though Gii.

The two stood up and began to walk around but then Gii noticed that Takumi had less bruises and cuts that he did before and he questioned whether or not Takumi should even be walking after receiving a gunshot wound. Things didn't add up for Gii and a lot of things didn't make sense. He also noticed that Takumi had become a lot more positive and stress free.

"Takumi, are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course I am, I am here with you and walking perfectly fine aren't I?" Said Takumi.

"Something doesn't seem right, you're just..."

"I'm just what, Gii?" Asked Takumi.

"Different..." Said Gii.

Takumi then stops walking and says: "How am I different?"

"You just don't seem like your real self...I don't know." Said Gii.

"How am I not my real self?" Asked Takumi.

"You wounds...they healed a lot faster than I expected and your gunshot wound...shouldn't it still be healing right now? Takumi..."

"Gii, not matter what I look to you, I just want to let you know...I love you and that is all that matters. Please don't blame yourself for any of this, " said Takumi.

"What?"

"I love you, Gii. Don't forget that..."

Suddenly the distance between the two starts to grow. Gii reached out to Takumi but he couldn't grab onto Takumi. The distance was growing bigger and bigger as Gii noticed that around him, everything had began to face. Takumi was slowly disappearing and Gii could hear a voice. Someone was calling him...

"-are over."

"Huh what!" cried Gii as he bolted up from his seat.

"Sir, visiting times are over," said a person behind him.

It was a nurse, Gii scanned the surroundings and realized that he was still in the hospital, still holding Takumi's hand, the Takumi that hasn't woken up yet. It was all a dream...this whole time...everything was in his head. Takumi never woke up, he never recovered...it was just an allusion. Afterwards, Gii was asked to leave and so he did. His heart had just sunk, it was all just a dream...but it felt too real.

Meanwhile, back in the hospital room, Takumi laid silently on the bed. As the nurse checked Takumi's clipboard, she let out a small smirk on the side of her face. As she placed the clipboard down, she walked out towards the door. The nurse scanned the area and was relieved to see that no staff was around. The nurse whispered to the side and called in someone. A man who clearly wasn't part of the hospital staff. The man walked into the room and scanned the area. He took a deep breath in and out, then said:

"Oh, the smell of hospitals...full of chlorophyll and cleaning alcohol...it's disgustingly pleasant; knowing how many people die here every day."

He then laid eyes on the victim laying on the bed near the window and gave evil grin. The man walked over to Takumi's bed and looked down at him with a psychotic smile.

"Hayama Takumi, you're will to live is strong, I am impressed. Even after the fire, the beating and gunshot, you still managed to live. That fire...I'm surprised you made it out...even after my assistant fed you those "painkiller," your lover still managed to save you. Then you managed to survive the beatings of that merciless freshman and then the gunshot wound from protecting that boy. How extraordinary, however, now it's just annoying...I think it's time to fully dispose of you. After all, no one will really notice..."

_**Who is that person? Was the fire s secret plan? Was Kaito just part of the plan as well? What is going on? Will Takumi wake up in time before it's too late? Will Gii finally get a chance to save his lover and protect him? Find out next chapter!**_

**OMG finally! I've been meaning to write this fir ages! OMG! So as you can tell I finally got a little break and it feels great! I haven't gotten the chance to write my other stories because I am in a sort of writer's block and it is so annoying! Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I am so sorry about the long wait! Thank you~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! **

**So sorry that I haven't written anything in such a long time... I was busy with school, mid-terms and had a vacation...and still couldn't think of something. Talk about major writer's block, I mean I even watched the movies again to get some ideas flowing. But hey, I still got a lot of nosebleeds heheh ^/^!**

**Anyways I finally thought of somethings and finally got to write it!**

**ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Takumi-kun Series or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction as many can see so if you don't like, don't read and please don't leave negative comments just because you didn't like it. That would be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 11

"Aw look at his sleeping face," said the man. "So peaceful, without a clue of what's going on around him."

"Nishiki-sama, what are you planning to do to him next?" Asked the nurse.

"My dear Hikari, I don't plan on doing anything _big_ just yet. However, I would like to get the people around him hyped up about him... if you know what I mean," said the man, named Nishiki, as he walked over to his accomplice's side.

"Shall we start now?" Asked Hikari.

The man gave a evil smirk and walked over to the window. He stared into the dark night that was dimly lit by small street lamps. Through the window, Nishiki could see the famous Shidou school on the hill. The lights of the school were still on and it was rather bright.

"Oh how that school illuminates it's surroundings. All those bratty teenagers and their wealthy parents... it sickens me," said Nishiki. "Those kids and their snooty ass parents don't know what it's like out there in the real world. All they do is get the poor to do the dirty work for them and they get all the credit and luxury."

"Nishiki-sama..."

"Saki Giichi... even the sound of his name vexes me! That boy gets pampered and loved by everyone! His stupid family is filled with bastards and they drive me nuts...! I was the one to start that company, but his father stole it all from me! I will get my revenge on his family," exclaimed Nishiki. "Starting with Giichi... and now, hah! I have found his weakness! I win."

The man walked over to the hospital bed side and stared at Takumi's face. He gave a smirk and looked to Hikari. He nodded his head and gave the signal to start.

The assistant pulled out a secret backpack from a cupboard in the room and pulled out a laptop from inside the bag. She opened the laptop and began typing in some codes. And from those simple codes, she was able to turn off all of Takumi's machinery and all of the cameras in the hospital. Once she was done, the woman gave Nishiki the signal. Nishiki let out a chuckle and walked over the machines by Takumi. He took the wires and needles off of Takumi and picked him up. Nishiki walked towards the door with the teen in his arms and an assistant by his side.

He walked out of the hospital with confidence and with an evil grin. Hikari lead Nishiki out of the hospital through a secret passage. Once they were out of the hospital, NIshiki walked to a parked behind the hospital and then put Takumi in the back seat. Hikari closed the door of the secret passage and with her laptop, she return the hospital's cameras to their regular function but replaced the missing footage of their actions as they left the hospital.

"Everything is done according to plan Nishiki-sama," said Hikari.

"Well done, Hikari. Now everything is going to go my way," smiled Nishiki. "Saki Giichi, be prepared."

The day started off with an empty feeling and the desire to stay in bed from Gii. But he knew his responsibilities so he slowly got out of bed and got dressed for school. As the dorm head, he got up earlier than the other students to handle some business. He walked down to the cafeteria and got his breakfast. He ate it in a sluggish and proceeded to the conference hall where he worked with the faculties. Once everything was taken care of, Gii headed to class like everyone else. As he entered class, Gii saw Shouzou and Misu sitting in their seats. Gii then noticed the empty seat that belonged to his lover and the feeling of sadness became stronger.

Shouzou and Misu saw that Gii's face grew darker as he laid eyes on the empty seat. They too were missing their friend and were completely worried for him. Gii had dark circles under his eyes, indicating that he didn't get much sleep the last few days. The sleepless nights began to take and effect on his body as well. Gii began to feel emotionally and physically weak. His body couldn't take on the stress and guilt.

Gii walked over and took a seat next to his friend and they began their usual conversation. There was only ten minutes left until class began and the students were slowly gathering in class. In the middle of their conversation, Gii's phone began to ring. He reached for the cellphone that was located in his grey pants pocket. Reading the caller ID, Gii indicated to his friends that it was someone he didn't know. The three of them headed out of the classroom together and awaited to hear to the caller was.

"Hello?" Gii answered.

_"Hello, Saki-san? Hello this is the Nakamura Hospital Center. We have some news that we would like to report to you about Hayama-kun, since you are listed as the first person to contact besides his parents to contact.," _said the voice on the other line.

"Yes? What about Takumi? Has he woken up?" Asked Gii with his heart full of hope; his friends also jumped up when they heard Gii asking the question.

_"Sadly no. Saki-san, we are sad to report that Hayama-kun has gone missing from his hospital room,"_ said the nurse.

"What! Takumi's disappeared from his hospital?!" Cried Gii.

"What?!" Asked Shouzou.

"..." (Misu).

_"Saki-san, we know that you are in a state of shock but please calm down. As a hospital we are trying to think of the patient first so we are sending people out to look for him right now. However, we'd like to ask if you have any ideas of his whereabouts or if you have seen him," _said the nurse on the opposite line. _"According to the reports we have on Hayama-kun, he has yet to be fully recover and any other strong physical action could cause a reopening of his wound which could potentially lead to the loss of his life. Please keep and eye out and call us as soon as you find him."_

"Oh my god! Loss of life?! How do you people lose a patient? Don't you people have cameras?! How-"

"Gii, calm down. Now is not the time for this! We have to go look for Hayama," said Shouzou as he took the phone out of GIi's hand and hung up.

"Akaike's right. We have to look for Hayama. And if his life is on the line then we can't stand around like this. We need to go look for him," agreed Misu.

"But where would we look? The last time I saw Takumi was just yesterday! He was still unconscious! How could he have gotten up and left?" Asked Gii.

"I don't know but reality is he's missing and we have to go look for him. Misu you go tell the others and we'll go look for him immediately," said Shouzou.

And with that Misu ran down the opposite hallway to tell Shingyoji, Toshihisa, Takabayashi and Yoshizawa. Shouzou and Gii ran across the campus looking for Takumi. Shouzou even asked for permission if they could run to the city below and search for the brunet. Gii was beyond worry as of this point. He had to think where Takumi could've gone and he searched all of those places, Takumi was no where to be found. The group kept each other posted on the places that they've searched and none of them had much luck either.

_"Takumi... where are you?!" _Gii's thoughts cried as he desperately searches.

After a full day of searching, the boys had no luck. They were not able to find Takumi and decided to call it a day. The search, however, was still not over. They agreed to search again the next day and the day after that if they had to. Gii had the most darkest expression that anyone had ever seen. They all knew that he was so much pain and all tried to help.

"Gii, don't worry... we'll find him. We are not going to lose him, not again," said Shouzou as he patted his best friend on the back.

"That's right, who ever is doing this will pay. This is a life we're talking about and it's not something to mess with," said Shingyoji. "We will find Hayama-san, Gii-sempai."

"Thanks everyone, lets head back to school for now. It's been a long need to rest and catch back with out classes since we missed a whole day," said Gii as he forced a smile.

With that, the boys headed back to school and reported to the school's administration to explain their situation. The administration understood their problem and excused them from class for the whole week to look for Takumi. Gii breathed a breathe of relief when the school had an understanding. They all headed back to their dorms to rest the night off. Gii then decided to stop by his mail box to see if his father had sent him anything.

Gii pulled the wooden drawer and saw a strange large envelop in the mail slot. His heart started to pace as he saw the package. He mind began to blur as he took the package out of the mail slot. He turned the package over to read where it was from. Sadly, all that was written at the front was his name and the address of the school. Gii the took the package back to his room and set it on his coffee table. He locked his room and sat down on his mini couch.

Gii reached for the package and opened the seal slowly. His heart racing and hand sweating as he began to wonder more and more about the contents of the package. Inside there was a CD in a case, a smaller envelope and two pieces of paper. Gii dumped the contents out of the bag and took a look at the pieces paper. His eyes then widen in shock when he saw that the words of the paper were magazine cut words. It was a threat...! The content read:

_Saki Giichi,_

_I have something very important of yours. And I am pretty sure you want it back because I heard that you cannot live without it._

_Now don't even think about calling the police because they are useless and will not be able to solve this... but maybe you can. _

_The thing that you are missing has just recently went missing and guess what... it just woke up too. I'll tell you something else...he's REALLY scared. You might want to find out where I am hiding before it's too late. _

_P.S. try to call the police and it'll be the last time you ever see your precious lover again. _

Gii's mind went completely blank... he didn't know what to do. Hearing the news that his lover has been kidnapped and not only that but Takumi has woken up. Gii looked at the other contents of the package and began to shake as he reached for the smaller folder. Gii opened the small envelope and it revealed some picture. They were pictures of Takumi tied to a chair with eyes filled with fear; to play more with Gii's emotion, the kidnapper put in some pictures of Takumi completely naked, revealing his healing wound and the bruises. Gii was completely heart broken, how could someone be so vile and crazy? At the bottom of the envelope, Gii felt something moving and something lumpy. He peered into and found Takumi's ring...

"Takumi...Oh my god...why?" Cried Gii as he began to break into tears. "How could this have happened? This is all my fault... Oh my Takumi! Come back!"

Gii cried continuously as he clutched his lover's ring in his hand. He missed Takumi's smile, his voice and his touch.

"Takumi... If only I had protected you and held you more closely... then none of this would be happening... What did I do to deserve this?!" Cried Gii.

Gii was too shocked and heartbroken to even touch the next content, the CD. He pushed the contents aside and held Takumi's ring tightly in his. He slowly got up and walked towards his bed. Gii sat down on his bed with a thud and buried his face in his palms and weeped. The thought of not being able to do anything started to kill him on the inside. He knew that somewhere in this city Takumi was scared and crying, waiting for Gii to come.

_"I can't find him... Will I even be able to find him in time?!" _Cried Gii's thoughts.

Gii fell back onto his bed and passed out through exhaustion. The sleepless nights and the constant running around had finally caught up to him. Gii had finally sleep but this was not a peaceful sleep, this was a tempestuous sleep filled with sad emotions. What will Gii have to do next?

**Will Gii ever be able to rescue Takumi? Or will it be worse this time? Find out next chapter!**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?! AHHHHH took me forever to come up with this...! I really hope I made you proud and that I pulled on some heart strings. Please PLEASE REVIEW! i LOVE SEEING AND READING EVERYONE'S REACTION! I HOPE TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE! Im sorry the ending is a little crappy but I'm writing at a pretty late time and it's been a while since I've written so give me some props! Okay next chapter is coming soon... I think and hope!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Omg it's been like months before I updated my stories... OMG my school had a project called Transcendentalism and it took too long to finish! So now that it is Spring Break, I have more free time! So I am working on more things! But enough of this blabbering, lets get on with the story after so long!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Takumi-kun Series or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction as many can see so if you don't like, don't read and please don't leave negative comments just because you didn't like it. That would be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 12

On the opposite side of the city, there is an apartment complex that was nothing but an eye catcher. It was rather luxurious, no one would think that there was a kidnapping case going on in that place. Takumi was currently being held captive there. The brunette teen was unconscious of the situation around him. His mind was not ready to wake up yet. Nishiki, after driving there, brought Takumi up to his house and laid the teen on the sofa.

"This place is so perfect. No one would suspect that I was here with this brat. It looks too perfect and luxurious for anyone to tell," smirked Nishiki.

"You are truly a genius, Nishiki-sama," said Hikari.

"Oh my Hikari, you are my light. After this, we can make a great living," said Nishiki as he swung Hikari into his arms.

"Yes, Nishiki-sama..."

"Now all we have to do is wait for this kid to wake up. Oh my, looks like he already is," said Nishiki as he saw Takumi shift slowly.

Takumi slowly began to open his eyes, shifting uncomfortably in his position. He felt the bangs of pain coming from his scrapes, bruises and the wound. He found himself in an unfamiliar place and began to scan his surroundings.

At that moment, Nishiki directed Hikari to go over to Takumi's side and 'comfort ' him as the school nurse. Hikari went over to Takumi's side and sat down near the teen. Takumi then laid eyes on the school nurse and had a questioning expression on his face.

"Um...where am I?" He asked.

"Don't worry, Hayama-kun, you are safe here. You don't have to worry about a thing," said Hikari as she stroked the boy's forehead and gave him comfort, just as she was instructed.

"But... why am I not in the hospital?" Asked Takumi.

"Shh... the hospital let you go. They said that they didn't have time to take care of you, so I took you because I care about you," said Hikari, giving a fake but sweet smile that made Takumi feel reassured.

"Sensei..."

"Just rest here for a moment, kay?" Said Hikari.

"Yes sensei," said Takumi.

And with that Takumi closed his eyes and faded in to the darkness, unaware of what was to become of him.

Meanwhile, back at Shidou, Shouzou began searching for any news of Takumi on the internet and calling the hospital for any information they had. It may not look like it but Shouzou was a wizard with the computer. He was hacking professional but of course it was a secret or else he would be in a lot of trouble. Shouzou managed to hack the hospital's DVR and recorded all the surveillance tapes of the hospital. As he sat in his room, examining the different tapes, Shouzou noticed something strange. During a certain time of the recordings, a clip was repeated twice. The time might've continued but the video itself was repeated.

After realizing that, Shouzou started to change the code and retrieve the missing video. After hours of code changing and hacking, he was finally able to see the missing video.

"Gotcha!" He said with a relieved smile.

As he started watching the video, he saw a woman walk out with a black backpack followed by a man who was carrying someone. However, the video quality was really blurry so to enhance the quality of it, Shouzou sat there figuring it out. After a few minutes of altering the video, it finally became clear. Shouzou was shocked to see what the video was hiding. He immediately called Gii and the others to meet in his room.

After a while and all had assembled, Shouzou showed them the video. The facial expression was easily readable.

"Isn't that... our school nurse? What is she doing?" Asked Toshihisa.

"And that man...he's carrying...Hayama-san..." said Shingyoji in disbelief.

"Now that problem is...who is he?" Asked Misu.

"That's what I am trying to figure out... I've never seen him before. Gii?" Said Shouzou.

"I... don't know...I feel like... I've seen him somewhere before but I don't know for sure," said Gii.

"But what does this have anything to do with Hayama?" Asked Misu.

"First we have to find him before anything," said Shouzou. "Gii, do you have any ideas? Any leads we can follow up on?"

After thinking back to the package that he had received, Gii didn't want the others to know: "No," Gii lied. "I have no idea where to look."

The group was stumped and was completely enraged as to why someone would have a motive so cruel as to kidnap an injured person. How were they going to find Takumi with just this as a lead? Will Gii be able to reveal the truth about the package he received? What will become of our poor Takumi?

**Hey guys! Yeah its a really short chapter but I will upload something longer. It's just i have writer's block for this at the moment. I also felt bad that I haven't been writing for you guys because of all the school work stress. I promise I will get back to this soon along with my other stories. But for now this is it. Please forgive me for the super short length! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! It's been such a long time since I got to write again! I am so sorry! I have so many things to worry about and no joke, school is fucking with me right now! I hate it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Takumi-kun Series or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction as many can see so if you don't like, don't read and please don't leave negative comments just because you didn't like it. That would be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 13

**Takumi POV**

Everything was dark, not even a single ray of light was present in the room. He felt shots of pain shoot up his body with every movement he took. The gunshot wound hurt more and more even though it was already closed, the bruises and the cuts still sting at the touch at the air around him. His body felt rather bare for reason, cold and bare... the only thing he felt on were his pants...no...shorts... he was completely bare.

Takumi opened his eyes, his senses slowly coming back. Scanning his surroundings, Takumi could not see anything. He could only make out some simple furniture, like a bed, a desk a chair and the floor he was sitting on.

_"Wait...why am I down on the floor?"_ Takumi thought.

As he tried to get up, the pain intensified and he suddenly felt restricted, he couldn't move his arms at all. He tilted his head up only to see his hands both being chained to a wooden post in the ceiling. Moving was hard but can be preformed. Even though he felt pain, Takumi struggled to get up but after getting up, what was he going to do? The pain was then too much, so he sunk back down on his knees.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

Suddenly, a door was opened and the light from outside shined into the room, revealing all the places that were once dark. Takumi was blinded by the bright light, when a figure stood in the way of the light. Takumi looked up but couldn't see the figure's face. The figure came closer and closer to him, the sound of the footsteps were getting louder and louder. Finally the figure stopped and said:

"Ah, so you're finally awake. It took you long enough, boy."

The figure had a deep voice, almost frightening. Without even thinking about it, Takumi started to tremble. He didn't know what made him shake, could it be the figure that was present in front of him?

"Why are you shaking, boy?" Asked the figure.

He couldn't answer, fear had taken over his body for he had no idea where he was and why he was here.

"Ah~! You are scared! Hah! How interesting! Even youngsters get scared these days, huh?" Said the man.

"W-where ... a-am I?!" Said Takumi with a shake in voice.

"Oh! You spoke. Ah what a cute voice you have," said the man as he suddenly reached out to touch Takumi's face.

Takumi was taken by surprise as the man grabbed his face. He closed his eyes quickly, wishing that this was all just a dream... but it sadly wasn't. The contact made Takumi shake, the touch was cold and stung painfully. He wanted it to stop. His breath quickened in pace and he began to sweat. However, Takumi suddenly heard chuckles coming from the man. He opened his eyes and looked up at the man with teary eyes but with a cold stare.

"Ooh, your cold stare. Who knew I could get this reaction from you when I heard that you were a rather cold one. What? Have you done this before?" The man whispered into Takumi's ear.

"Wh-who are you?!" Takumi cried.

"Oh... just someone... you'll know soon," he said with a smirk as he let go of Takumi and walked out of the room.

The man closed the door from behind him, closing off all the light that was in the room before, leaving the brunet in total darkness once again.

"Gii..." Takumi whispered as he felt the sign of defeat reaching him slowly.

**Regular POV **

Meanwhile, outside the room, Nishiki walked out and sat down on the couch laughing to himself.

"What an interesting boy. You really have a great toy for yourself, Giichi. What a great prize I have caught for myself," he laughed as he stood up and walked over to the window and looked towards the Shidou Academy Mountain. "I think I'll keep him for a while, you won't mind would you, Giichi? I was your father's best friend...before he betrayed me."

Nishiki walked into his apartment kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee for it was already morning. Hikari had already left for her job as the Shidou Academy's nurse and she had a job from Nishiki that she had to do, put a certain document into Saki Giichi's mailbox.

The coffee maker started to make the coffee, drops of the coffee dropped slowly onto the cup and soon the whole room started to be drowned in the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Nishiki smiled as he took the cup of coffee out and took a sip. The taste of the bitter coffee enlightened his taste buds. As he drank his coffee a thought popped into his head.

_"I might be holding the kid hostage but it would be bad if he starved to death... plus he is still healing from his wounds..." _

Nishiki quickly walked to the fridge and opened to see what contents were in it. Luckily there was some food present. So without using any effort, he quickly made two onigiris. Sighing at how soft he was becoming, Nishiki brought the plate up stairs to the room where the teenager was.

Opening the door once again, Nishiki walked into the pitch dark room and saw the tied up boy, who seems to be sleeping.

"_What an uncomfortable position to sleep in..." _thought the man as he walked over and kicked the boys foot.

**Takumi POV**

Takumi woke up in shock to see the figure once again in front of him. Terrified, Takumi tried to scoot away but was restricted. Giving a sigh, the man walked out of the room for a brief moment and came back in with another object in his hands. He set down the first object, that caused a clang and then he walked over towards the teenager and reached for the chains. Takumi was unsure of what was going on but seeing that the man was reaching for the chains meant that he was taking them off. It was the time to escape!

The brunet teen waited for the man to slowly take off the chains, waiting for them to be loose enough so his hands can slide through and he can make his way out. Finally the chains were loose enough and it was time to move. Takumi slid his hands out and headed for the door, when suddenly something caught him and he fell backwards, landing back first onto the wooden floors.

"Ah!" He cried as hit the floors, more bruises were created and it hit some of his old ones.

"Now, you didn't think I would be so foolish as to let you go that easily, did you?" Asked the man in a sarcastic tone. "So be a good boy and stay put. I'm only changing your position."

The man quickly changed the chains and put something around one of Takumi's wrist, a hand cuff. Using the second side, the man clipped into the bed's outer legs. After finishing, the man stood up, got the first thing he brought it and handed it to the teen. The man then walked away and before leaving, he turned on a simple lamp light.

"It's so you can see something for once," he said quietly as he walked out.

Takumi did not, however, get the chance to see his captor's face because he was rather blinded by the light. Being in the dark for a while changed his vision. After clearing up his vision, Takumi took a look at his surroundings and he was indeed in a bedroom. Why, he wondered, but he didn't know. He then looked down to the floor and saw a plate next to him, three perfectly shaped triangles were on the plate. They looked appetizing to the teenager for it has been three days, including when he was in the hospital and unconscious, since he last ate a decent meal.

_"Wait... there could be some sort of drug in it... He could've poisoned it... No... I'm not going to eat it," _thought Takumi.

Takumi pushed away the plate, even ignored his growling stomach, and tried to figure out a way to escape. he scanned his surroundings to find a way to get out, but first he has to get out of the cuffs.

_"I could pick the lock...but where am I going to find something to pick it with?"_ He thought. _"Gii... help me...where are you?"_

**Will Takumi ever be free? What will Gii do? What will Nishiki do? Find out next chapter!**

**OMG it's been such a long time! I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! It is now finals at school and SAT... it is so tough! And it was hard to come up with something good and new...I am going to make this story a roller coaster of emotions! Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I am back and it is SUMMER VACATION! Everyone enjoying their summers so far? How about another tasty roller coaster, gut twisting, emotional fan fiction to spice up your day?! Here we go!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Takumi-kun Series or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction as many can see so if you don't like, don't read and please don't leave negative comments just because you didn't like it. That would be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 14

Nights have been restless, all Gii could think about was his beloved lost somewhere in the city, probably being tortured and hurt. Gii felt the pain in his chest building up. What was he to do now that he knew of Takumi's disappearance? He sat up from his bed after all the tossing and turning. That package that he had received... the pictures were alone to scar him, bring pain to his heart. Gii got up and walked to his desk, opened a desk draw and revealed the large orange envelope. His heart cringed with pain and he looked at the package. Gii took the package out and brought it over to his couch and sitting area.

Slowly opening the flap, Gii started taking out the contents. He placed the photos in a stack, the letter in another place and the DVD. Gii's heart ached so much... Gii grabbed the pile of photos and spread them out across the coffee table, examining each one of them. Each picture showing Takumi's bare body, the bruises and cuts, the bandages that were present and the unconscious sleeping Takumi, so unaware of what was happening to him. He picked up one of the photos that had a focus on Takumi's face, a peaceful face and a bandaged, scared body. Gii looked at each photo, each one having a different shot of Takumi's body, different angles and focus. Just seeing Takumi lying there helplessly made Gii think of all the times that they were together, lying in bed laughing together after a love fulfilling night.

Gii couldn't bear it any longer and started sobbing. Tears fell down his cheeks and he clutched the photos. Every glance made him miss his beloved even more, the pain he felt of losing someone he loves.

"...Takumi...! I'm so sorry...! I shouldn't... have let you go...! This is all my fault...!" Cried Gii. "Where are you...? I need to find you...!"

That moment made Gii remember the DVD that came in the package. Gii was both curious and afraid of that DVD. Maybe it was something that he didn't want to see... something terrible and painful. Gii decided to muster up the courage and watch the video. After getting his laptop, Gii took the DVD out of it's case and slid it into the DVD drive. After a few minutes of loading, the image came up.

At first it was nothing but darkness and bit a rusting noises and the sound of footsteps. Then there was the sound of a door opening and light started to show on the image. The image was being shown in what seemed to be a bedroom. A single lamp light lit the room and on the bed, the camera slowly turned to reveal Takumi on the bed. Gii's heart nearly stopped for a moment, seeing his beloved on the screen. The camera moved closer to Takumi but the teen seemed to be sound asleep. The camera panned around the boy's face. Then from then a sound was audible. It sounded like moaning, it came from Takumi so the camera panned to the teen's face. Takumi's lips started moving and he started to quietly whisper:

"...Gii...Gii..."

"Takumi...! You're calling me!" Gii cried. "Oh Takumi!"

"...Help me... Gii... where...are you?" whispered the teen.

"Oh Takumi! Takumi...! My Takumi!" Cried Gii. "I will find you! I-I promise! I won't let anything happen to you... until you are in my arms again! I promised."

Gii continued to sob as the video progressed, panning around Takumi's body. Then, suddenly, from the corner of the screen, a hand appeared and started to move slowly up towards Takumi face. The hand caressed Takumi's cheek and started to move slowly down to the teen's neck, then his shoulders down to his chest. The hand started going lower and lower. Gii's eyes widen in shock as he knew where this was going.

"No... stop... don't...don't touch him...! Takumi!" Sobbed Gii.

As the hand moved, lower and towards Gii's ultimate nightmare, the video suddenly cuts off and ends. Gii was motionless, staring at the dark screen, eyes scanning if there was anything else on the video but there was nothing. Gii placed his head between his hand and started to cry silently... calling out his lover's name every few times, wishing that this was all just a bad dream and that everything would go away. But it sadly wasn't... this was all reality...

Gii didn't go to sleep that night, he couldn't sleep after seeing that video and those pictures again. All he could think about what could've happened to his beloved and what was happening at this moment as gii was laying in his bed. Before he knew it, another day had begun. He had to get up to get ready for school but he was mentally and emotionally drained. He had no energy to start the day.

After getting dressed, Gii went down to the cafeteria to have breakfast and it was there that he met up with Shouzou and Misu. After getting his food, Gii walked over to where his friends were sitting. Shouzou noticed how tired and miserable Gii looked.

"Gii...you look terrible! And look... you have bags under your eyes. Did you sleep at all?" Asked the worried best friend.

"How could I? All I could think about was a way to get Takumi back..." sighed the

"Saki, we all are worried about Hayama but it won't help if we have another person passing out here," said Misu.

"Misu's right, though your words are a little harsh there," said Shouzou.

"Shouzou... what are we going to do? We clearly saw the video... how are we going to get him back?" Asked Gii.

"Well... in the video, there was the image of the nurse, right? We should go confront her about this," suggested Shouzou.

"No I don't think that's a good idea," said Misu.

"Why not? She's an accomplice, she'll lead us straight to Hayama," said Shouzou somewhat upset with his idea being shut down.

"If we go there now, we could put Hayama in greater danger. If we just barge in then she could just as likely deny it and not tell us. We have to come up with something better," said Misu.

"Misu does have a point..." said Gii. "I'm going... to go to the library for a brief moment, I have some school work to."

And with that Gii stood up to leave, however, due to his lack of sleep and barely touching his breakfast, Gii collapsed. Shouzou and Misu were both shocked and quickly rushed to Gii's side. The two boys quickly picked Gii up and rushed him to the dorm rooms instead of the nurse's room because of their suspicions of the nurse. After bringing Gii back into his own room, Shouzou laid Gii down on his bed.

"This guy... always worrying about others before himself. He should know that he can't function without the right amount of sleep..." said Shouzou.

"One of the things I hate about him," muttered Misu.

"Then why are you helping out then, hmm?" Asked Shouzou with a smile.

"I'm doing this because I care about _Hayama_ and because Shingyoji is their friend... That's all," said Misu. "Alright well, if you will excuse me, as Class President, I have business to attend to. Tell Saki I said get better... and stop hurting himself, it's so troublesome for the people around him."

"Alright," smiled Shouzou as Misu left, closing the door behind him. "I guess you can stay here and just sleep, Gii. You need to get your rest. I should go sign you as absent for the teachers... *sighs* that means I'll have to take extra notes today..."

Just like that, Shouzou left the room to let Gii sleep, locking the doors behind him with a spare key he had received from his friend. Gii was left there to sleep and regain his strength back. He slept soundly and barely moved. His face showed nothing but peace.

_The place was wide and quiet, all that was present as a bright light shining from above. Gii walked around but saw nothing but white empty space. No one was present, not a single soul was there. He looked around, trying to figure out what was going on and why he was here._

_ "...Gii..." said a voice suddenly. _

_Gii quickly turned his head for he heard his name being called. But through the large place, the voice echoed. He looked around, trying to see who called him._

_ "Gii..." said the voice again._

_ "Who's there...!" Asked Gii._

_ "Gii..." cried the voice._

_ Gii finally realized who's voice that belonged to. He started to run, to search for the owner of that voice._

_ "Gii... save me..."_

_ "Where are you...! Where are you...?!" Yelled Gii._

_ "Gii...!" _

_ "Where are you?!" Yelled Gii._

_ Suddenly, it was like a cloud of smoke just cleared a path for him. And then, right in front of him... the person he had been wanting to see... his beloved Takumi was right in front of him. Sitting there, all alone._

_ "Takumi!" Gii cried out with tears in his eyes._

_ He ran towards the brunet and embraced the boy tightly, tears falling from his eyes. He took that moment and embraced his beloved so tightly and not letting go. Takumi wrapped his arms around Gii and also shed tears. He let go of the brunet and started to kiss him tenderly and passionately, giving him thousands and thousands of kisses and embracing him._

_ "Oh Takumi! I thought I'd never see you again! I thought I lost you!" Cried Gii._

_ "Gii..! I missed you so much!" Said the brunet embracing his lover._

_ "Why did you go? Do you know how worried I was? I couldn't sleep because of you," said Gii._

_ "I didn't want to go... I wanted to be back with you..." cried Takumi._

_ "It doesn't matter now... it matters that we are together now and we'll always be together... I'm going to take you back, lets go," said Gii as he got up and held Takumi's hand to leave._

_ But Takumi wouldn't move. He just sat still in his position, not getting up but still holding onto Gii's hand tightly, tears flowing out of his eyes as he stared at his lover. _

_ "Come on... let's go... we need to leave," said Gii, choking up on his tears._

_ "I-I can't..! I can't move..." cried Takumi._

_ "What do you mean you can't move? Your moving right now, in front of my eyes... I have to take you back...back to everyone," said Gii._

_ "I can't..." said Takumi. _

_ Suddenly from behind Takumi, a pair of hand appeared and started pulling Takumi away from Gii. Gii had his hand holding tightly onto Takumi's. However, the force was too strong and over powering, Takumi's hand started to slip away from Gii's grasp._

_ "T-Takumi! No! No! Stop! No!" Yelled Gii._

_ "Gii! Help me! Gii! No! Save me! Gii!" Cried Takumi._

_ Gii tried to move but suddenly he felt like he was glued to his spot. When he looked to see what was holding him back, he saw pairs of hands grabbing his legs and holding his shoulders. He was being withheld in his position. He tried to fight back but to no avail. And then suddenly, Takumi's hand finally slipped completely from Gii's hand. It was as if time had slowed down as Takumi started getting pulled away. The screams were non-stop, Takumi crying for Gii and vise versa. _

Suddenly Gii jumped up from is laying position, breathing hard and sweating. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in his room. The sky was a bright orange shade, it was sunset and the day was almost over. Gii was breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down as he took in the situation.

"Gii! Have you calmed down," said a voice beside him.

It was his best friend, Shouzou sitting beside him with an extremely worried expression.

"Shouzou..." said Gii.

"Dear God... you scared the hell out of me," said Shouzou.

"What...what happened?" Asked Gii.

"This morning, right after eating breakfast, you passed out due to your lack of sleep. So Misu and I brought you back to your room to let you sleep," explained Shouzou.

"Really...? I was sleeping the whole day... like this?" Asked Gii.

"Yeah, I got some notes from class for you over there. But when I came into to put the notes down... you were practically screaming and moving uncontrollably! You scared me! What happened? Are you okay?"

"I don't know..." said Gii clutching his head, trying to remember.

"You were screaming Hayama's name a lot, too and saying 'no' a lot. Does that ring a bell?" Asked Shouzou.

"Takumi... Ah! It was all a dream... but it seemed too real. I was so close... I was touching him... Shouzou... what am I going to do?" Asked Gii.

"Gii... calm down... just take a breather and tell me what's really going on. You seem to being under a lot of stress but there is something more to that, isn't it? What are you not telling us?" Asked Shouzou.

"You are really a smart guy, being able to see through anything..." smiled Gii.

"As much of a compliment that is, you have to tell me what's really bothering you Gii. Now what's going on?" Asked Shouzou.

After taking a deep breath, Gii spoke: "Actually, the day that Takumi disappeared, I got a package in the mail... it was sent by the kidnapper. When I opened it... they were horrifying pictures of Takumi..."

"Where is the package?" Asked Shouzou.

Gii pointed to his desk and Shouzou walked over and opened the desk drawer. After finding the package, Shouzou took out the contents and looked at them. His expression quickly turned from shock to rage.

"What the hell is this?!" Said Shouzou under his breathe. "Gii... why didn't you tell me about this sooner?!"

"I didn't know what to do...!" Said Gii.

"This bastard...he's deliberately playing with you...he knows what Hayama means to you and that means he knows you very well! Gii, you should've shown this to me, we could've found Hayama by now!" Said Shouzou with anger in his voice.

"You think I didn't think of that? I just didn't show you because I don't want anymore people around me getting hurt, Takumi's already paying the price... I couldn't let anyone else get involved!" Said Gii, looking at his friend.

"Gii..."

Meanwhile, back at the apartment in the city, Takumi was being shaken awake by the figure holding him captive.

"Oi, kid, wake up!"

Takumi's eyes flashed opened and he quickly pushed the man away.

"W-what are you doing?!" Cried Takumi.

"God kid... thanks for the push! I was waking you up because you were making too much noise. Damn... with all the screaming, you'll bring the neighbors over," said the figure.

"I-I'm sorry..." muttered Takumi.

"Whatever... just keep it down," said the man.

Then he bent down and touched the plate that was still full of food and casted aside. He took the plate and sat down on the bed.

"What a waste, boy. I made this for you and you just left it here to rot..." said the man as he started breaking apart the onigiri. "It's not poisoned, if that's what you were afraid of."

With that, the man put the plate down near Takumi and walked out of the room. Takumi was somewhat moved by the heart the man have to make him food. But he wasn't worried about that right now.

_"That dream... Gii... That was too really... He was there... It was like he was touching me... Gii... help me...!" _Thought Takumi.

**What will happen to Gii and Takumi? Will they be together again?! Find out next chapter**

**How was that?! Pretty long, right? I had to make it long to make up for my soon absence. I will be leaving on July 2nd on a trip to Europe. I will be back in late August but during that trip, I cannot guarantee that I will be able to write much. So hopefully this will make up for it. Please REVIEW! I love everyone's review! Please, please, please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Yeah I thought I was going to update in August but I changed my mind! I was so happy with all of your reviews and it made me want to write a lot more! So here is the eagerly awaited, next chapter! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Takumi-kun Series or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction as many can see so if you don't like, don't read and please don't leave negative comments just because you didn't like it. That would be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 15

Hunger and fatigue started to slowly take effect on Takumi's body. He saw the plate of food in front of him but he still not dared to eat it because of a continuos fear feeling in his stomach. He couldn't sleep because he was scared that the man might do something to harm him if he were asleep. In the state that Takumi was currently in, there was no way he could fight off a grown man.

Takumi's movements were very much limited, not just because of the pain but also because he was chained to a bed post. From where he was, Takumi could hear the sound of a T.V. and it's program being played, the sounds of distant cars driving down the street. Then suddenly Takumi heard a distant bell ring. That bell, the only place that would make such a loud bell ringing sound would be Shidou's bell tower. Takumi scanned the room for a clock and when he finally found one, it read 8:30.

"That's the time of curfew for students at Shidou...! Wait... I must be close to the school to be able to hear the bell sound so clearly! I'm not so far away. I'm close by...! Gii! You have to find me! I'm close! Hurry!" Said Takumi with a sigh of relief as he stared out the curtain filled windows.

"Gii... How could you do this?! I though you trusted us? Why didn't you tell us about this?!" Asked Shouzou with anger in his voice. "Gii... why didn't you tell me about this sooner?!"

"I didn't know what to do...!" Said Gii.

"This bastard...he's deliberately playing with you...he knows what Hayama means to you and that means he knows you very well! Gii, you should've shown this to me, we could've found Hayama by now!" Said Shouzou with anger in his voice.

"You think I didn't think of that? I just didn't show you because I don't want anymore people around me getting hurt, Takumi's already paying the price... I couldn't let anyone else get involved!" Said Gii, looking at his friend with sad eyes.

"Gii... have some trust in us. We're going to get through this together. Hayama is all of ours friend... we're not going to abandon him... he's done a lot for everyone," said Shouzou as he placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "We'll get through this okay? But you have to trust us."

"Alright..." said Gii.

"So.. what's this disc?" Asked Shouzou as he pulled out the disc.

"It's just a tormenting, horrendous video of the kidnapper taunting me with images of the sleeping Takumi... I watched it last night... I mustered up the courage to watch it...but I don't think I can watch it again..." said Gii burying his head between his hands.

"So that's why you were so restless last night... because of this..." said Shouzou.

"Yeah..."

"Well, we're just going to have to wait until tomorrow to see the whole package," said Shouzou. "It's curfew, the bell just rang so I'll be heading back to my room. Try to get some rest and calm yourself, alright?"

"Yeah... I'll see you tomorrow..." smiled Gii weakly as he waved his friend good bye.

After Shouzou left, Gii sat in his bed for a bit, wondering what to do. He then thought back to his dream that he just had. Gii opened his hands and stared at them, trying to remember every bit of that dream; the touch of Takumi's body, his hair, his face, his lips.

_"They were all too real,"_ thought Gii.

After thinking long and hard, Gii got up from his bed and went over to his closet. He decided to take a long shower to wash away the sweat and to think some more in the showers. Gii then headed to the bathroom located in his single dorm room. He turned on the shower and let the water run for a while until it turned warm. Gii took off his clothes and tossed them in the laundry bin and stepped into the shower. As the beads of water splash onto Gii's skin, he could only think of a way to finding Takumi.

"Where are you?" Gii whispered.

While in the shower, Gii thought back to the many memories with Takumi, the love and fun filled times they had together.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"It's so great that it's spring break," smiled the brunet as he looked outside the window of the dorm room. "And I'm so happy that you got to stay here in Japan this year."_

_ "Yeah, that makes me happy, too. I finally get the chance to be with you," said Gii as he looked at his lover from his seat at the desk._

_ "Neh, Gii..."_

_ "Hmm? What is it?" Replied Gii._

_ "Can I open the window?" Asked Takumi as he looked back at his lover._

_ "Sure, but don't fall out," laughed Gii._

_ "If I do, you'll catch me, right?" Smiled Takumi._

_ "Of course," said Gii as he got up from his place and walked over to give his lover a back hug. "I'll always be there to catch you and protect you."_

_ "Mmm, yeah. You'll always be there for me," smiled Takumi as the sun shined on his face. "I love you, Gii."_

_ "I love you, too, Takumi." _

_**~End~**_

The words rung in his head, his own words:

_"I'll always be there to catch and protect you..."_

It made him angry every time. Gii slammed his hand onto the tiles and the tears began to build up. They fell continuously, blending in with the shower water.

"You am such a liar...!" Gii said as he stared at a reflection of himself in the tiles. "You said you'd always protect him... yet all you've done is watch him get hurt... and cry... You are so useless..."

The sound of the water rushing down his his bare skin, the prickling feeling of the beads of water hitting his skin as they slowly roll down his body and hitting the tile floor. Gii stood there at lost of what to do next...

_"Don't give up," _said the voice at the back of his mind. _"Gii isn't that type of person to give up so easily." _

"Takumi..."

_"The Gii I love doesn't give up without a fight,_" said that voice of Takumi in Gii's memory.

_**~Another Flashback~**_

_"Argh! Seriously! This stupid math problem is really getting at me!" Said Gii as he sat at his desk. "Damn spring break homework! Why do they even assign us homework for break anyways?!"_

_ "What's wrong , Gii?" Asked Takumi who was sitting on Gii's single bed._

_ "Kirita-sensei is always finding a way to pick on me, that old man! He's giving me a hard problem on purpose!" said Gii._

_ "Gii, don't say that. I'm sure Kirita-sensei has his reasons. Besides, you're really smart, he's just finding ways to challenge you. Don't give up," assured Takumi._

_ "Takumi... are you taking the side of the crummy old man? You're betraying me right now, you know?" Pouted Gii._

_ "I'm sorry," said Takumi as he got up and hugged his lover from behind. "I'm not taking his side I'm just saying that Gii is very smart and can solve anything."_

_ "Hmmm? You sure?" Asked Gii. _

_ "Mmm-hmmm. I'm sure. Don't give up, neh? Gii isn't the type to give up so easily, neh?" Smiled Takumi._

_ "You are so cunning," said Gii as he stroked his lover's arms that were wrapped around his shoulders. "Alright...fine! I'll give this one last try..."_

_ "See, that's the attitude to work with-"_

_ "Later," interrupted Gii. _

_ "Eh?" Questioned the brunet._

_ "Right now, I need to recharge me energy," said Gii as he shut his work books. "Takumi, give me strength, I'm tired." _

_ "Eh? Gii..."_

_ "Onegai! I want to finish this so I can spend time with you," begged Gii._

_ "...fine... but you promise to finish your work?" Asked Takumi with a stern look._

_ "Yes, I promise," said Gii._

_ With that Takumi kissed Gii quickly on the lips and stepped back, getting ready to sit down on the bed. After giving a sigh of slight disappointment, Gii got up from his seat and walked over to Takumi._

_ "You're kidding, right? Your really think that that little kiss will give me enough energy to focus?" Asked Gii._

_ "Gii..?" Takumi turned around with a worried and questionable expression._

_ "I need more," said Gii as he pulled his lover into a kiss._

_ The kiss was very passionate. The two were locked onto each other for a long time. As they were kissing, Gii slowly started to move Takumi's body, along with his, towards the bathroom's direction. Then from his lips, Gii moved down to Takumi's neck kissing at it. Takumi, who finally had air to breath, tried stop Gii._

_ "Gii... you have...to finish your...homework."_

_ "That can wait... I'm recharging at the moment," said Gii._

_ The two moved closer and closer into the bathroom. Once they finally got into the bathroom, Takumi was ready to stop his boyfriend and question why they were there._

_ "Gii... Why are we in the...ah...the bathroom? Ah...! We-we're heading for the shower... Gii..."_

_ "Don't worry, I think better when I'm in the shower," said Gii as he pushed his lover into the shower. With his left hand, Gii quickly and secretly turned the shower lever, causing a burst of cold water to splash onto the couple. Gii didn't care, however, he kept kissing his lover's neck and his check then back to his lips._

_ "Ah..! Gii... the shower...it's cold...our clothes...they're going to get ruined..."_

_ But Gii didn't answer, instead he started to take off Takumi's sweatshirt, then his shirt. Gii kissed the brunet's neck, bitting into the skin lightly but firmly. Takumi squealed at the sensation, let his voice out at every bite._

_ "Ah! Gii...! Ah! ...don't...!"_

_ Afterwards, there was a red mark present on Takumi's neck as Gii let go. Gii then moved back to kissing Takumi's lips. Then unconsciously, Takumi's hands moved on their own, moving up to unbutton Gii's shirt and taking it off his lover's body. The two were now both shirtless. Gii moved from kissing Takumi's lips down to his chest and then to the nipples. Gii used his hand to tease them, getting the best reactions he could get from his lover. Even licking and kissing them were mandatory._

_ "Ah...! Gii! Don't...! Not there! Don't...!" Gasped Takumi. "...Ah!... Mou...dame..."_

_ Gii then stripped his boyfriend completely and tossed their clothes aside. Too eager to go anymore, Gii quickly said to Takumi:_

_ "Takumi... Grab my neck tightly... got it?"_

_ With that Takumi wrapped his arms around Gii's neck, then suddenly Takumi was lifted from the tiled floor and in the air._

_ "Wah! Gii..!"_

_ "Hold on tight... Takumi... I'm going in..." Said Gii as he pined his love up against the shower walls._

_ "Eh? Already...? Ah...ahh! Gii..! So quickly!" cried Takumi._

_ "I'm sorry, I couldn't wait... does it hurt?" Asked Gii._

_ "No... it feels good..." said Takumi._

_ "Then... Can I move?" Asked Gii._

_ "Yes..."_

_ With that Gii started thrusting in his beloved, their rhythms perfectly in sync, they lips touching and locking every few breathes. The water continuously splashing onto their bodies but they didn't care. But Gii noticed that Takumi was very quiet._

_ "Why...are... you... so... quiet... Takumi?"_

_ "If.. I let...my voice...out...people will...hear!" Said the teen._

_ "Don't worry... we're the only...ones on the campus... besides...some janitors... Let your...voice out... It's okay," said Gii as he continued._

_ "O-okay... ah! Aaah...! Gii... I love you," panted Takumi._

_ "I... I love you, too... Takumi," said Gii as he reached up for a long kiss with his lover. _

_ The two finally reached the climax and the end. Gii and Takumi were both satisfied till the end. Gii let Takumi down the two were once again locked in lips as the water ran down their bodies, washing away any trace of they love at that moment. _

_ "Mou..Gii... you are such a...tease," cried Takumi as he let go from the kiss._

_ "What? This is how I recharge," said Gii._

_ "You were taking advantage of me again...!" Pouted Takumi._

_ "Alright...alright, I'm sorry. Don't get mad, mmm?" Said Gii as he kissed his lover on the cheek, trying to smoothen the cute anger._

_ "Gii...what am I going to do about my clothes?" Said Takumi as he stared at the pile of soaked clothing in the shower floor._

_ "Wow...oops. We'll have to wash it later," said Gii._

_ "What do you mean 'oops'? Gii, I have nothing to wear, those were my clothing!" Cried Takumi._

_ "Alright, alright... I lend you some of my clothes, no big deal. Don't be mad about this," said Gii._

_ "Are you fully charged now?" Asked Takumi._

_ "... yes..." _

_ "Then can we get out of the shower? Its cold..." said Takumi._

_ "Wait...just a little bit longer... I want us to stay like this for a moment.."_

_ "Okay.."_

_**End~**_

The showers held too many memories... many painful memories that were slowly getting back at Gii. He turned off the shower and went out, grabbing a towel and dried off his body. Then he wrapped the towel across his waist and walked up to the sink to the hair dryer from under neath the sink's cabinets. Once drying himself completely, Gii walked back over to his bed and laid down, facing the ceiling.

"What am I going to do...?" Gii asked himself.

**What is Gii going to do? Find out next time~!**

**I'm back! I didn't want to have to wait till August to write this a publish it! And the ideas are just starting to pop into my head! I have to write about! I hope you all like the little Lemon shot I did there... it looked very sexy in my head...just hope you all can get it. I mean... I made them have sex in the showers! GAHH! Hard to write and describe! Anyways I might come out with another update soon! So please anticipate! And please Review! Review! I need lots of reviews because I want to hear everyone's opinions! Thank you! And please review!**


End file.
